Une simple liberté
by Harold Haddock
Summary: Sadique ? oui , Reine de son propre univers de fou licornien ? parfaitement ! , Lucy Heartfilliat et tous ça à la fois Mais voilà que tout s'écroule avec l'arrivé d'un rebelle aux cheveux rose
1. Chapter 1

Si vous aviez le choix qui sauverai vous en premier ?

C'était le sujet de rédaction d'une jeune fille du nom de lucy heartfillia ,elle été très peu intéresser par ce devoir que sa prof de français mirajane straus avais crut bon de lui donner alors qu'elle savais très bien que la jeune femme ne lèverais pas le petit doigt pour essayer de faire cette rédac , c'est avec une profonde ennuie que la jeune blonde observa le reste de la classe travailler en silence sous le regard attentif de la femme aux cheveux blanc , dans cette endroit appeler lycée il y avais une classe étrange , ont y regrouper les bon comme les mauvais élèves , les voyous comme les surdoué , tous était mit dans la même classe , une idée du directeur qui croyait que tous le monde pouvez s'entendre

Mais lucy n'était vraiment pas convaincue , sur sa droite l'une de ses meilleur amis reby macgarden était un génie des lettre ou des math , pourtant son voisin gajeel redfox lui était une bête en sport mais une véritable bille dans les autre matière

Devant elle il y avais lisanna straus qui n'étais rien d'autre que la petite sœur de la professeur aux yeux bleu , elle avais une bonne moyenne mais allais savoir pourquoi quelqu'un avais décidé de la mettre pas loin de luxus dreyar , un genre de grosse brute calme qui imposer le respect juste en sa présence mais qui manquer de cervelle

Lucy elle n'était à coter de personne en particulier , c'était un peu normal étant donner qu'elle été coller contre la fenêtre sur le coter gauche de la salle de classe , le reste des élèves était exposer à son regard chocolat 

Juvia loxer

Grey fullbuster

Rogue cheney

Sting ulcife 

Yukino agria 

Fried justin 

Elfman straus 

Evergreen duséma 

Autant dire que chaque ying avais son yang

La jolie blonde soupira encore une fois en songeant que c'était que le premier cours de la journée elle qui avais prévue de sortir avec ses copine pour faire les boutique , mais bon elle se vengera sur un garçon , après tout ils méritées bien de subir son courroux , lucy es comme ça.

Une fille avec un penchant sadique ainsi qu'un appétit pour les blague un peu méchante sur les bord , elle n'aimer personne elle faissait ce qu'elle voulait quand elle le voulait est jamais personne ne pouvais la contre -dire , en plus ceux qui essayez se retrouver bien vite à le regretter , la blonde ne demander rien de spécial juste un garçon par jour pour jouer avec lui , drôle de manière de s'occuper trouverez vous mais pour tous les élèves de cette classe s'était la routine , mais part contre il ne fallait jamais parler d'un seul sujet avec lucy

L'amour

Dite lui juste ce mot là , est la fin du monde serrai presque souhaitable

C'est dans cette état d'esprit que la blonde quitta vite fait la salle des torture mental en vitesse après que la cloche libératrice eu sonner

***

-Non mais elle veux que je lui fasse bouffer son devoir ou quoi ?! ...cria presque la jeune fille assise sur l'herbe à l'ombre d'un arbre avec ses amis ...c'est une véritable malade cette prof !

-Dit donc comment tu parle de ma sœur toi ! ...rétorqua la jeune strause 

-C'est pas ma faute si elle est chiante ta sœur ! ...grogna la blonde en collant son front contre celui de la benjamine de la famille straus

-Dite vous avez vue le film d'hier soir ? ...demanda levy en ignorant les deux jeune fille se battre comme des gamines

- Je l'ai vue mais franchement j'ai trouver la fin un peu décevante ...répondit la loxer en mordant dans son encas

-Moi j'ai trouver ça romantique quand le héros prend la fille dans ses bras après la mort de sa mère, s'était si mignon ...avoua d'une voix rêveuse la jeune macgarden

Pendant que les deux seules jeune fille avec un peu de bon sens discuter tranquillement d'un film à l'eau de rose qu'elle avais vue , nos deux petite bagarreuse avais fini leur petite guerre ,mais ont voyez bien que lisanna bouder vue qu'elle avais perdu contre la jeune heartfillia , qui quand à elle manger avec avidité son repas , une bonne baston ouvrai l'appétit !

De l'autre coter de la cours près du portail en argent pour être précis un autre groupe était présent mais au lieu d'avoir des filles s'était des homme qui le composer

-Putain j'ai plus de clope ...grogna le redfox en jetant son paquet vide

-Ta qu'à arrêter ...déclara un garçon lui ressemblant un peu avec une voix calme

-Mêle toi de ton cul rogue ...répondit avec énervement le garçon aux yeux écarlate

-Comme tu veux ...souffla le dénommer rogue

-Pour des frères vous ne vous ressembler pas ...remarqua une voix appartenant à grey

-Je suis bien d'accord avec le glaçon entre vous deux c'est le jour est la nuit ...confirma en souriant un garçon aux cheveux blond

-Qui tu traite de glaçon dragueur à la con ?! ...demanda en fronçant les sourcil le garçon aux cheveux ébène

-Tes fringue grey ...soupira sting

En baissant les yeux le jeune homme remarqua bien vite que son torse était complétement à l'air libre , sa ne le surprenez pas plus que ça , il fessais ça depuis toujours de toute façon , c'est donc dans un ricanement général que grey partis à la recherche de son haut , sous le regard des autre élèves qui était bien trop habituer à ce genre de spectacle pour en rire , même si les jeunes filles ne se gênez pas pour reluquer le jeune homme torse nue

La sonnerie signalant la fin de la pause sonna au plus grand malheur de lucy qui se retenais pour ne pas envoyer son sac à main sur l'atroce engin sonore 

Cours de mathématique

Professeur : jellal fernandez

Encore une matière ennuyeuse pour notre jeune blonde , même si le prof aux cheveux bleu été canon il était aussi marier avec erza scarlet la surveillante des couloire , un couple pour le moins amusant à regarder , surtout quand le bleu couine de peur en voyant sa femme en colère , lucy ne pu retenir un gloussement en repensant à la fois ou son cher professeur avais oublié d'allez faire les courses , jamais ont avez vue un homme courir aussi vite pour sauver sa vie , c'est donc comme ça que la heartfillia pu laisser un sourire moqueur s'accrocher aux lèvres en observant son prof des chiffres

Quand quelqu'un frappe à une porte dans un établissement scolaire tous aurons peu t'être remarquer que toute les personne à l'intérieur tournez tous la tête en direction de la porte en même temps , arrêtant d'expliquer ce qu'il écrivez au tableau sombre le jeune professeur laissa un bref

Entré

La porte s'ouvrit en douceur mais à la surprise de tous personne n'était visible au niveaux de la poignet , prit d'un doute les élèves ont eu la même réaction,

Baisser les yeux

Parce que en plus d'être un homme drôlement étrange leur principal était aussi de taille

Réduite

-Bien le bonjour jellal je ne te dérange pas j'espère ? ...demanda avec joie le vieux en s'asseyant sur le bureau du bleu

-Bien sur que non monsieur makarof ...répondit doucement le jeune prof ...que me vaux la visite du plus ancien élève de cet établissement ?

-Je suis si vieux que ça ? ...pleurnicha la personne âgée

Pendant qu'il se lamenter sur son sort , lucy se mit à grimacer , elle ne supporter pas ce bruit de bébé si bien connut

-Bon alors papy tu pourrai nous dire ce que tu veux à la fin ! ...grogna la seul fille blonde de la classe 

Tous sourient au manque de respect que lucy , c'était bien plus drôle que étudier

-Je suis content de te voir en forme lucy ...sourit le principal ...la raison de ma venue est dehors ...expliqua t'il en tournant la tête en direction de la porte ...tu peut entrée

Quelque seconde aurons suffit pour que la personne appeler n'entre , la heartfillia s'intéressa tout de suite au nouveau venue , il lui fallait de la viande fraiche , elle avais déjà croquer dans tous les garçon de sa classe , celui-ci n'échappera pas à lucy , mais quand il eu franchie la porte pour arriver devant le regard de tous , son regard chocolat dût mettre quelque instant pour le détailler entièrement

Commençons vers le bas ,une paire de botte de couleur sombre , déjà un truc étrange , un jean brute attacher avec une ceinture marrons avec une boucle en argent ronde , pour le dessus rien de bien particulier , un t-shirt rouge avec de longue manche couverte de flamme noir jusqu'au coude , une simple sacoche vert kaki accrocher en travers de son torse , sur son cou lucy remarqua le début d'un collier en cuir sombre , son visage été fin très mignon surtout qu'avec ses cheveux rose il ne passer pas inaperçu ,mais la jeune blonde fut très surprise quand ses prunelle noisette croisèrent les vert foret de l'élève inconnue son regard sembler si perçant que pendant un instant elle aurais bien crut qu'il avais des rayons X est qu'il la déshabiller avec ses iris , notre chère sadique eu un drôle de reflexe , elle mit ses bras en travers de sa poitrine , ce regard était très étranges

-Ce jeune homme que vous voyez es natsu dragnir ...déclara le proviseur en regardant les autre élèves qui fixer le nouveau venue ...il va faire partis de votre classe à partir d'aujourd'hui

Le rose garda le silence malgré le fait que n'importe qui se serrai présenté à sa place

-Bon sur ce je vous laisse j'ai plein de chose à faire ! ...s'exclama le vielle homme en sortant comme une fusée fessant par-ailleurs claquer la porte derrière lui

Un silence très gênant prit place dans cette salle de classe , le jeune homme aux cheveux rose ne bougea pas d'un pouce , c'est alors que le jeune professeur de mathématique prit la parole

-Assis toi là-bas ...demanda t'il en montrant le dernier siège de libre

Le nouveau regarda l'endroit qu'on lui indiquer avant de enfin bouger ses jambe pour entamer une marche douce est calme , lucy pouvez admirer le corps de sa nouvelle proie bouger avec une grâce sans égale , à cette instant elle ressembler plus à une prédatrice en quête de viande , ce fut discrétement qu'elle passa un léger coup de langue sur ses fine lèvres , une fois assis le rosé posa sa sacoche parterre avant d'en sortir le nécessaire pour travailler sur les math , il attendit que le cour reprenne en fixant le tableau noir , le bleu reprit sa craie est reprit son instruction , pendant que le calme régner dans cette salle des torture , quelque un se retourner de temps en temps pour voir le rose travailler au même rythme que la première de leur classe levy macgarden .

La douce musique libératrice sonna pour annoncer la fin des cours de la mâtiné , après trois autre cours mortellement ennuyeux pour notre heartfillia il avais enfin le droit de déjeuner , où une fois de plus le groupe féminine de la classe spécial s'était une fois de plus réunie pour déjeuner , mais pour une fois cela se passa dans un calme presque infernal pour les non habituer , après tout voir lucy heartfillia rester bien sage était bon pour passer au journal de 20h , c'est donc avec prudence que la bleu nommée levy demanda ce qui n'allait pas

-Euh lucy es que sa va ? ...questionna t'elle avec une touche de crainte

-Pas vraiment non ...répondit t'elle du tac au tac en mordant avec énervement dans son encas

-Mais qu'es qui te dérange ? ...demanda cette fois ci la blanche aux yeux bleu

-Mon sandwich à un goût trop bizarre ...dernière fois que je laisse mon père faire mon déjeuner ! ...grogna t'elle en lançant le dit déjeuner dans la poubelle devant elle ...mais en plus je sais pas pourquoi mais le nouveau il m'énerve !

-Ah bon ? moi je le trouve plutôt mignon ...avoua la strause en bifurquant son regard sur le rose

Celui-ci était assis sur la fontaine en pierre blanche sculpter de manière à ressembler à une fée avec des l'eau qui sortez de ses paume ouverte vers le ciel , natsu lui déjeuner aux pieds de la statut avec son casse-croute ainsi qu'un carnet qui porter les même couleur que lui qui été près de son nez , il semblez très décontracter voir même très à l'aise dans son nouveaux lycée alors que d'habitude les nouveaux ont toujours le traque d'avoir fait une gaffe dès leur entrée

-C'est vrai qu'avec ses cheveux rose est son air distant il à un certain charme ...remarqua la macgarden

-Pas touche ! ...s'exclama lucy avec une véritable fournaise à les place des yeux

Vue la réaction de la blonde la fille avec des cheveux bleu devez vite se cacher , personne ne touche au gibier de lucy

-Tu compte le piéger comment ? ...demanda avec calme la loxer

-Là est la question ...il me faudrait d'abord un rapport sur ce qui lui fait peur mais je ne peux pas l'approcher sinon je me ferrai tout de suite repérer ...songea avec sérieux la heartfillia

-Envoie un éclaireur ...lâcha simplement lisanna

-Une taupe ? mais oui elle et bonne celle -la ! ...approuva avec joie lucy en serrant la strause dans ses bras

-Mais tu va demander ça à qui ? ...demanda avec méfiance Yukino qui parla pour la première fois 

-Ben à vous mes meilleurs amies ! ...répondit t'elle avec un sourire trop angélique qui se transforma en une expression meurtrière ...allez donner moi un sacrifice ! 

Se regardent avec une peur non dissimuler les soit disant amie de lucy devez vite trouver quelqu'un pour faire la sale besogne quelqu'un qui le mérite , ce fut douloureux mais tous se mirent d'accord pour envoyer ...lisanna !

-Quoi mais pourquoi moi ? ...demanda t'elle avec surprise

-C'est toi qui lui à mit cette idée à la noix donc tu assume est tu y vas ! ...répondit levy catégorique

-Mais les filles ...gémit la blanche

En sentant une main se poser sur son dos elle senti un frisson lui parcourir l'échine , cette sensation , elle la connaissait que trop bien , la straus retourna son buste pour faire face à ce sourire diabolique qu'exprimer sa camarade blonde

-J'ai tous entendu ...déclara t'elle dans un rire sinistre ...allez

-Salut ...s'exprima une voix joyeuse

Le rosé leva les yeux au ciel pour savoir qui s'adresser à lui , mais il ne prononça aucun mot attendant simplement qu'on lui disent ce qu'on lui voulait

-Je m'appel lisanna es toi ? ...demanda t'elle en gardant son sourire

-Tu n'a pas écouter le principal quand il m'a présenter ? ...répondit t'il enfin avec une voix un peu ennuyer

Là c'était une sorte de râteau doubler avec un éclair qui vous foudroie sur place en plus

-Peu importe enfaite ...dit t'il en se relevant ...dit tu pourrai me faire la visite du lycée ?

Attendez une seconde !, c'était à elle de poser des question pour le rapporter à lucy , mais allait savoir pourquoi sur le coup lisanna ne dit pas non , elle attendit qu'il range ses affaire avant de prendre la direction du bâtiment scolaire , ce que aucun des deux ne savez s'était qu'une paire de jumelle les avez espionner , je vous laisse deviner qui peu bien importer une paire de jumelle qu'elle garde sur elle

-Est-ce que je doit m'inquiété de savoir que tu trimballe ces truc ? ...demanda la loxer avec comme toujours un visage impassible

-Me juge pas ...répondit simplement la blonde ...de toute façon c'est légale ...j'espère

Ce genre de comportement fessais partie en autre du caractère de lucy , mais bon presque tous le monde était habituer , d'ailleurs cela rendez les journées moins monotone

Dans les couloir natsu suivez sa nouvelle guide qui lui indiquer les salle le self ou encore les club encore en recherche de membre

-Je croit que par-là ont peux trouver encore une place au club d'équitation ...songea la strause

-Votre lycée à un gros budget on dirait ...remarqua le rose

-Notre directeur investie énormément d'argent c'est sûrement pour ça ...expliqua t'elle

-Je voie ...murmura t'il ...dit moi tu fait quoi ce soir ? ...demanda t'il en tournant les yeux sur elle

Ce genre de question se pose que quand ont cherche à draguer non ? , mais malgré ça lisanna devais accepter sinon elle connaitrez le châtiment heartfillia , rien que cette penser la fit frémir de terreur surtout en songeant que un garçon l'avez subit un jour , ses sourcilles n'ont jamais repousser

-Eh bien j'ai une leçon de danse ce soir mais je serrai libre vers 18H30 ...répondit t'elle

-Bien je passe te prendre à cet heur là alors ...assura t'il ...encore merci pour la visite

Ce fut le premier sourire qu'elle voyez sur le visage de natsu , c'était le genre de sourire charmeur qu'un séducteur essayer souvent sur les filles facile mais il rajouter quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvez pas décrire

-Ont se revoie en classe ...déclara t'il en partant

Il laissa la pauvre sœur de mirajane seule avec une petite rougeur aux niveaux des joues , pendant un instant elle avais crut que le nouveaux l'avais draguer , attend c'était bien elle qui été venue le voir ? , alors comment tout cela à pu finir en un rendez vous non voulut ? surtout que si jamais l'info remonter jusqu'à celle qui posséder des prunelle noisette alors il ne lui resterai qu'une seule option , quitter le pays 

Mais une aura se dessina dans son dos la fessant frissonner de frayeur , elle se retourna lentement , grave erreur 

-Alors lisanna tu me vole ma proie ? ...demanda d'une voix trop douce l'héritière des heartfillia 

-N-no-non lucy je te jure que non ! ...assura t'elle en remuant avec panique ses bras 

-Je vais te laisser une toute petite chance mais attention ce serra la dernière ...déclara la blonde en appuyant sur le nez de la blanche qui tomba à la renverse 

Coucher sur le sol dur et froid du lycée de fairy tail , la jeune sœur de mirajane se demander si cette journée n'était pas une sorte de complot contre elle , mais elle du mettre fin à ces question quand elle entendit un rire sadique s'élever dans les couloir vide , lisanna prit tout de suite ses jambe à son cou en hurlant comme une petite fille ayant vue un fantôme 

-Tu va la traumatisée ...assura Juvia 

-Tu va m'arrêter ? ...demanda avec ironie la source du rire 

-Non mais je voudrais bien savoir ce que tu compte faire pour leur rendez vous ...répondit avec curiosité la bleu 

-Ta déjà vue un film d'espion ? ...questionna la blonde aux yeux chocolat 

-Non ...répondit simplement la loxer 

-Ben merde moi non plus ...gémit lucy en laissant son front se baisser

***

18h30

Devant le lycée le rose attendez que la blanche aux yeux bleu électrique sorte , mais ce qu'il ne savez pas c'était que la dite blanche était en ce moment même prit en otage par la heartfillia 

-Lisa, lisa, ma petite lisa tu commence à me faire perdre patience ...s'exprima lucy avec la même voix que le parrain 

-Mais je laisse moi juste un peu de temps je suis sur que je peux lui faire cracher le morceau ! ...rétorqua la strause 

-Bon ok mais n'oublie pas il es à moi ! ...renchérit la blonde en recommençant à appuyer sur le nez de lisanna 

-Oui je sais pas la peine de t'en prendre à mon nez ...bouda la blanche en partant 

La blonde laissa sa taupe partir sans oublié d'agiter un petit mouchoir blanc avec un doux sourire 

-Fait bien attention ma chérie il y'a plein de pervers ce soir alors n'oublie pas les tu sais quoi ! ...cria t'elle assez fort pour que tous l'entende 

Ce genre de phrase pourrais sûrement faire planer un doute sur la santé mental de lucy mais ne vous tromper pas , elle l'avais crier juste pour que la rose puisse écouter ceci , sous le regard farouche de la strause qui s'était retourner avec une nouvelle couleur de peau se rapprochant de l'écarlate , mais la blanche repartie bien vite sous les regard ahurie de beaucoup des personne présente . 

Dans les rues peupler de magnolia lisanna et natsu se promener en mettant une petite distance entre eux , assez petite pour éviter d'élever la voix pour parler et assez grande pour ne pas qu'on les prenne pour un couple , mais pour l'instant aucun des deux n'avais encore ouvert la bouche pour discuter , la raison de ce silence commencer par un L

Mais décident que elle ne devez pas se laisser abattre la sœur de elfman prit une grande bouffer d'air avant de se lancer

-Dit moi pourquoi tu porte des bottes ? ...demanda t'elle soudainement

Il bifurqua son regard perçant sur elle avec un lueur d'étonnement bien visible sur le visage qui passa bien vite pour être remplacer par un sourire amuser 

-Je fait de l'équitation mais hier j'ai perdu mes chaussure, donc j'ai pas vraiment eu le choix ...expliqua t'il 

-Attend tu as un cheval à toi ? ...questionna t'elle avec des yeux pétillant 

-Oui c'est mieux que la location d'après mon père ...répondit t'il en laissant un petit ricanement lui échapper 

-Mais dit moi tu habite ici ? ...demanda t'elle en reprenant doucement la marche que natsu suivie...parce que c'est la première fois que je te voie 

-Non je vient d'arriver en ville mais je doit avouer que je trouve cet endroit très ...suspendit t'il avant de regarder la blanche avec un petit sourire ...charmant 

Elle gloussa en voyant la manière de draguer du nouveaux qui garda son sourire , ce que les deux ignorer , bien que la sœur de mirajane en avais le doute , c'était que deux personne les suivez la première été bien sur la blonde aux yeux noisette qui était accompagner de son amie bleu nommez Juvia 

-Rappel moi ce que je fait ici ...demanda la loxer avec un visage sans émotion

-C'est moins chiant ...en plus je me sent seule parfois ...voyant le regard peu convaincue de la bleu elle soupira ...mais pour être honnête, j'ai besoin de toi pour me ramenez chez moi

Vous avez déjà ressentie ce sentiment de vous être fait avoir par un ami proche mais que la situation vous donner presque envie de rire ? , ben Juvia en ressentez ce besoin à l'instant , surtout qu'après son air dramatique la blonde avais sortis sa paire de jumelle favorite pour encore une fois espionner nos deux jeune gens

-Sinon pourquoi est tu venue à magnolia ? ...demanda avec curiosité la jeune femme

-Mon père à eu une promotion, est le poste était ici ...répondit t'il simplement ...parle moi un peu de toi, t'es la sœur de mirajane c'est ça ?

-Oui mais comment tu le sais ? ...confirma t'elle avant de tourner la tête en direction du rosé

-Je connait très peu de personne avec des cheveux blanc et des yeux bleu ...informa t'il

-Très bien observer ...sourit t'elle ...c'est vrai je suis la sœur de mirajane ...mais aussi de elfman !

-Tu veux parler de celui qui à crier partout * je suis un homme moi !* ? ...demanda t'il en imitant un peu le straus

-Malheureusement oui ...confirma t'elle en se tapant un peu le front

-T'en fait pas les garçon sont souvent comme ça ...assura t'il

-Même toi ? ...demanda t'elle avec un sourire malicieux

-J'espère que non ...rit t'il en se frottant la nuque

Une sorte de fou rire les prit d'un seul coup , la blanche n'aimer pas qu'on se moque même indirectement de son frère mais rien à faire le rire qui la possédée ne s'arrêter pas , après avoir bien rit les deux jeune personnes se sont mit en route pour trouver un endroit plus calme histoire de discuter , avec comme toujours les deux espions sur leur dos .

***

Dans le parc de magnolia lisanna et natsu était assis sur un banc qui fessais face à un lac qui renvoyer les rayons lunaire sur les deux lycéens 

-Dit moi lisanna je peut te poser une question ? ...demanda avec une voix sérieuse le jeune rose 

-Euh bien sur ...accepta la straus surprit devant le ton qu'il avait prit pour parler

-Voilà je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu a accepter de venir ce soir, ont se connait à peine mais tu est venue, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi ...questionna t'il 

-Pour tout te dire je ne sais pas vraiment ...mais bon c'est pas vraiment important tu croit pas ? ...répondit t'elle en souriant 

Le sourire de natsu s'exprima lui aussi en voyant celui que la sœur de mirajane lui adresser

-Il se fait tard tu veux que je te raccompagne ? ...demanda avec galanterie le dragnir

-Proposer aussi gentiment comment refuser ? ...pouffa doucement la jeune fille en se levant

Le rosé offrit son bras avec un sourire au quel la straus ria avec joie tout en acceptant le bras du jeune homme , dans un arbre la heartfillia avais froncer les sourcil en voyant que sa taupe ne remplissez pas son rôle , mais ce fut le cadet de ses soucies quand elle tomba de son perchoir , un petit rire s'était élever quand le crâne de lucy entrât en contacte avec le sol

***

Sur le pas de la porte de la blanche, les deux jeune ados se regardent avec amusement en voyant leur attitude de faux couple , bras dessus bras dessous , si le frère de la straus arriver il ferrais sûrement une attaque , part contre connaissant sa sœur lisanna se douter qu'elle le hurlerai sur tous les toit , mais la blanche préférant éviter ce genre d'embrouille lâcha en douceur le bras du dragnir

-Merci de m'avoir raccompagner mon brave ...s'amusa la taupe de lucy

-Tout le plaisir fut pour moi ...remercia le jeune homme en s'inclinant mais avec un sourire qui montrer bien son amusement

Le plan de la blonde serrai retardez , pour ce soir la blanche n'avais pas trouver ce qui fessais peur à natsu mais bon Rome ne s'est pas fait en un jour

Du coter de la heartfillia tout n'allez pas aussi bien que pour lisanna

-Lucy écoute il se fait tard, ton père va encore te crier dessus si te rentre tard ...encore ! ...déclara la loxer en soupirant

-Pff pas juste ...bouda la jeune fille aux yeux chocolat ...bon ok vas chercher ta voiture moi je vais dire deux mots à lissa

La bleu fit oui avec sa tête avant de faire ce que la blonde lui avait demander avec tant de tendressement , lucy observa avec discrétion l'espèce de jeux de rôle des deux jeune gens , mais ses yeux s'écarquilla de surprise quand elle vit le rose prendre le bras de la blanche avant de la plaquer sèchement contre sa propre porte

Lucy était entrain d'imaginer les pire scénario possible , un tueur , un violeur , un alien qui voudrais pondre des œuf dans le cerveaux de la petite dernière des straus ,un malade mental , putain mais qu'es qui va lui faire !

Le jeune homme approcher son visage , seul quelque centimètre les séparer , la straus ne bougea pas , tétaniser , elle ne savais pas ce qui lui arriver , son corps refuser de bouger , le souffle chaud du jeune homme caressa sa peau lui arrachant quelque frissons , les mains ferme du rosé se sont ensuite mit de chaque coter de sa tête , ses lèvres se rapprocher avec une lenteur tortueuse , mais au dernier moment natsu attrapa le menton de lisanna pour lui glisser quelque mots à l'oreille avec une voix amuser

-Tu doit savoir deux chose sur moi, premièrement je sais lire sur les lèvres , deuxièment je n'est peur de rien , donc tu diras à cette chère heartfillia que je ne suis pas un jouet ...bonne nuit lisanna ...déclara t'il en donnant un léger baiser sur la joue de la strause

Les yeux écarquiller

La bouche entre-ouverte

Le cerveaux embrouiller

Les jambe tremblante

Voilà l'état de la blanche , le rose tourna ensuite les talon pour repartir dans l'obscurité de la nuit , la blonde n'en n'avais pas crut ses yeux quand elle avais vue sa meilleur amie totalement sous l'emprise du jeune garçon , les iris vers forêt du rosé avez briller d'une façon enchanteur , mais lucy avais aussi apprit quelque chose d'intéressant , lisanna n'avais pas résister quand le rose s'était pencher sur elle, d'ailleurs elle aurais jurer l'avoir vue fermer les yeux quand les lèvres allez se toucher , mais bon elle en aurais le cœur nette demain quand l'interrogatoire de la blanche commencera , la fille aux yeux bleu s'était refugier chez elle avec bien sur un rythme cardiaque accélérer , celle avec des noisette aux yeux elle s'était vite en-allez avec la loxer mais natsu lui était toujours dehors sur le toit d'une maison avec son téléphone portable en main qui éclairer son visage , mais le plus troublant été certainement le sourire mystérieux qu'il exprimer en fermant l'écran de son IPhone

-Lucy heartfillia ...que le jeu commence


	2. Chapter 2

Ha qu'il es doux le parfum de son lit bien douillet , L'oreiller garde les souvenirs de nos rêves qui nous sembles bien souvent trop rapide , Mais bon je m'égard , Dans un lit à la couverture rose bonbon une jeune fille aux cheveux d'or dormez d'un someille paisible , Je vous assure que personne dans son entourage n'auras la chance de voir cette blonde être aussi calme , Ca vous dit de jettez un coup d'oeil à son rêve ? oui ? allons s'y alors 

Dans le rêve de Lucy Hearfilliat 

Le lieu est étrangement beau , Une grande salle en pierre blanche couverte de tapisserie aux couleur claire , T'elle que l'orange , Le rouge bordeau , Le rose dominée les autre tant il était exposer au dessus de ce qui semblez être la reine de ce château , Cette très belle souveraine regarder le sol avec un petit sourire malicieux qui lui allez bien , Surtout avec sa robe ,C'était une robe traditionel japonaise de couleur blanche , Les manche était de couleur blanc nuage , Le buste lui était dorée avec de petite broderie rouge sang dessinant des petite flamme entourant son cou ainsi que son décolter , Le bas lui était rouge sang avec quelque dessin de fleur de lotus mit au niveaux des cheville , Les cheveux de la reine était attacher en une natte qui trôner sur son épaule gauche , Elle avais les jambe croiser , Sa main droite tenait son visage pendant que l'autre tapoter son siège royale avec son index

-Vient ici esclave ! ...ordona t'elle d'une voix forte

Aussitôt l'ordre donner il fut excuté , Un jeune homme s'avança , Comparer à sa reine sa tenue laisser à désirer , Ses pieds était nue ce qui leur donna une apparence des plus négliger à cause de la crasse qui noircie un peu le dessous de ses pieds , Ses jambe était couverte par un simple pantalon gris déchirer au cheville ainsi qu'aux genoux , Son torse lui ne présenter que deux lanière de cuir mit à la manière d'un X , Son corps était bien entretenue malgré sa position dans ce château , Son visage dégager une certaine noblesse , Ses cheveux rose en bataille lui donner un petit coter attendrissant , tendit que son regard vert forêt lui envoyer des ondes de sauvagerie , Il fixer sa souveraine aux cheveux d'or avec un certaint défis dans les yeux

-Vous m'avez demandez ma reine ? ...demanda poliment le jeune homme

-Oui je voudrais que tu nettoie les écurie de mes licornes ! ...s'exclama t'elle en souriant

Il prit doucement en compte la demande de la jeune femme avant d'exprimer un sourire , Ce n'était pas un sourire triste non , Plutôt un sourire lumineux

-Ma reine je doit vous dire non cette fois-ci ...répondit t'il en enlevant ses lanière de cuir ...je veux vous demander la main de votre fille la princesse Lisanna

Ce fut au tour de la reine de changer d'expression , Son visage disait deux chose , Ses yeux était ébahie devant l'audace de l'esclave, tendit que ses lèvres s'agitèrent avec un rictus montrant son énervement

-C'est ridicule ! Ma fille n'aimera jamais un esclave comme toi ! ...rétorqua la reine aux yeux chocolat

Mais le sourire du rosé ne partis pas pour autant , Est c'est à cette instant qu'une jeune femme aux cheveux blanc courut en direction du jeune homme qui attrapa sa princesse portant une robe bleu foncé , La jeune reine écarquilla les yeux en songeant un instant à exploser le petit sourire du rose esclave

-Mère je suis désoler mais je l'aime ...répondit la princesse aux yeux bleu en souriant avant d'embrasser son esclave d'amour

La pauvre souveraine pleura t'elle une fontaine alors que ses licornes tournez en rond autour d'elle en chantant

-Réveille toi , réveille toi , avant que l'orgre te croque, croque ,croque , tes petit orteilles ! 

Le monde de la reine s'écroula , Les paupière de Lucy s'ouvrit à ce moment précie , Mais le plus étrange rester le fait qu'elle entendez encore les licornes chanter, Elle comprit bien vite d'où venez cette voix

-Papa je suis réveiller alors arrête ...soupira t'elle en baillant

-Bonjour trésor bien dormit ? ...demanda une voix grave qui laisser la joie s'exprimer

-Oui , oui ...répondit t'elle en gratant sa tête ...dit moi il est qu'elle heure ?

-L'école commence dans une bonne heure, va te laver je faire ton déjeuner ...répondit le père de lucy en embrassant le front de son enfant

Sur ces mots le géniteur de la blonde s'en alla laissant sa fille avec ses pensées , Non pas que ce rêve la troubler , Mais en même temps ça pourrait arriver , Un monde avec des licornes , Haaaa trop beau pour arriver elle le savais

La jeune fille se leva en s'étirant , Pour dormir Lucy ne portez qu'un petit débardeur rose , Avec comme toujours un bas de pyjama gris trop grand pour elle , Elle se déshabilla vite fait avant de trainer les pieds jusqu'à la douche , Mon dieu qu'elle avais horreur qu'on gache ses grasse matiné , Pourquoi fallait t'il allez se faire farcir le crâne pour apprendre des chose , Alors qu'on peut tout trouver sur google ? , Non pas de réponse ? dommage , Une fois qu'elle fut sous le pomeau de douche elle tourna doucement le robinet , D'habitude elle serrais rester à l'écart du jet d'eau pour ne pas sentir le liquide froid qui coule avant de chauffer , Mais pour ce matin elle avais besoin de se réveiller , Une vengeance devait s'organiser rapidement , Alors que son corps apprécier la douce chaleur de l'eau chaude Lucy réflechissez à un plant pour se venger de Natsu Dragnir , Il avais fait échouer son premier plan visant à l'espioner avec une petite comédie , D'abord il s'était laisser approcher par la taupe aux cheveux blanc , Avant de faire semblant d'embrasser sa meilleur amie , Elle ne savais pas à quoi il jouer mais la blonde se promettez de pas se laisser faire ! , C'était elle la plus sadique , Elle allait lui apprendre à Pinki , Tien voilà un surnom tout trouver pour Natsu ça , Après avoir ricaner comme un méchant de dessin animé la jeune fille aux cheveux doré s'essuya en vitesse avant d'enfiller un tenue parfaite pour rendre l'agente masculine fou

Il faut toujours commencer par décrire le bas , Une petite paire de balerine blanche , Une jupe bleu marine avec des plis , Un petit haut rose couvert par une veste en jean avec une étoile rose bonbon cousue sur le coté du coeur , Est comme à chaque fois elle se fit une mini queue de cheval sur le coter gauche de sa tête avec un petit ruban rouge , Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace pour voir si oui ou non elle était canon , La réponse fut mesuré à la largeur de son sourire remplit de malice

Dans la cuisine le père Heartfillia préparer sa spécialité , Les crêpes du zodiaque , Qu'est-ce que c'est ? , Eh bien c'est assez original pour ceux qui ne connaisse pas , Mais très facile à comprendre pour les plus malin , Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 4 août donc il ferrons une crêpe en forme de lion , Vous avez comprit ? si c'est non c'est dommage , Mais bon retournon dans la poêle que jude agiter avec une aisance sans pareille en écoutant sa radio qui agiter le corps de l'homme aux cheveux blond plaquer en arrière , Qui se déancher en sifflant avec le même rythme que la chanson

Because i'm happy

Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof

Because i'm happy

Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth

Because i'm happy

Depuis l'encadrement de la porte Lucy avais mit ses mains en barage devant sa bouche pour ne pas se tordre de rire devant le spectacle de danse que son père lui offré si généreusement , Elle sortie rapidement son Iphone 4S pour prendre cette scène mémorable , Une fois que la jeune fille eu fini, elle éclater de-suite de rire , Son visage exprimer un rire joyeux bien que son père lui se sentez un peu gêner , Mais le simple fait de voir son enfant heureux lui suffissait pour sourire , Même si il avais l'air ridicule avec son tablier jaune avec des petit canard au bec orange , Derrière cette protection contre les tache culinaire se cacher une chemise blanche avec une cravatte violette , Un pantalon marrond avec une ceinture noir , Bon d'accord les manches étai retrousser pour éviter de se mettre de la pate à crêpe partout mais son costume étai beau non ? , C'était le moment ou tous le monde devez dire oui

Trop tard

-Tu est prête pour ton cours d'anglais ? ...demanda l'homme de 39 ans en servant sa crêpe en forme de félin de la savane

-Ben oui ...menti t'elle en souriant comme un ange avant d'avaler son plat fétiche

-Je rentre tard ce soir alors essaye d'épargner ta mère quand elle reviendra ...demanda avec gentillesse le blond en retirant son tablier

-Je me demande comment un commissaire est une actrice ont put finir par s'aimer c'est trop clicher comme truc ...rouspéta la jeune fille en mâchant

-Tu me dit ça depuis 2 ans maintenant est comme toujours je te répond ...déclara t'il en mettant sa veste

-Si je j'aime ta mère c'est parce que son coeur ma chopper ...coupa t'elle en souriant ...bonne journée inspecteur gordon

-Au revoir boucle d'or ...répondit t'il avec le sourire jusqu'au lèvres avant de partir

Voilà ce que Lucy aimer le plus dans tous l'univers , Sa famille , Bien sur elle n'avais pas à se plaindre , Son père était un peu trop mère poule , Mais elle l'aimer comme ça alors pas besoin de changer , Regardant furtivement sa montre elle remarqua qu'elle avais encore 30 minute devant elle avais d'être considèré comme une élève en retard , Mais une petite pensée sadique traverser son esprit , La blonde aux yeux chocolat exprima un grand sourire remplit de sadisme

Une bonne journée s'annoncer

Dans la salle de classe c'était une tout autre ambiance , Le calme , Digne d'un grand film de cow-boy , Ca donne envie de sortir un détonateur pour faire exploser le silence , Mais bon personne n'avez ça en magasin , Mais il y avais quelque bonne astuce pour faire passer le temps

En premier nous avons un grand classique : dessiner sur son cahier au lieu de travailler cela avais l'avantage de laisser croire aux profs que leur cours pouvez nous intéressez

Ils sont naïf non ?

En deux nous avons un truc qui nous permet de nous entrainer à devenir de parfait espion : discuter en plein cours ! oui je sais c'est très dur parfois mais il y'a plein d'astuce pour pas se faire prendre , Soit chuchoter à voix basse ça marche la plupart du temps , Y'a aussi les message qu'on envoie par voie des airs , Ou il y'a les texto qui sont beaucoup plus risquer , Un conseille ne vous faite pas chopper

Pour finir ce qui est le plus répendut : faire des blagues ! , Personne n'est surprit je parie ? bref c'est plutôt une compétition pour ceux que sa intéresse mais vous savez n'importe qui peux s'y mettre , C'est souvent grâce à notre enseignant qu'on arrive à faire le clown

Bref revenons à notre histoire , En faite comme je vous l'ai expliquer plus haut tous le monde s'occupe de manière différente , Comme par exemple Juvia Loxer qui raconte en détail la petite soirée de Lisana et du Dragnir , Alors bien sur quelque fois certain se retourèrent pour observer les deux jeune concerner , Si la blanche présenter quelque petite rougueur aux niveaux des joues ainsi qu'un regard montrant qu'elle n'était pas sur terre mais dans la lune , Natsu lui rester de mabre comme-ci tout ceci ne le déranger pas le moins du monde , Le silence de la salle des torture cérébral cèssa avec l'entré en scène de Lucy Heartfillia qui arriva avec un immence sourire

-Bien le bonjour les malade mental ...saluat avec une voix douce la jeune fille avant de saluer son publique

Un bon fou rire s'empara rapidement de tous , Sauf du rose qui n'avais même pas lever le nez en direction de la blonde , Elle exprima une moue vexer devant le calme que le jeune homme montrer alors qu'elle avais prévue de le surprendre un peu avant de commencer son concerto de torture , Son professeur de calcule lui rappela son retard avant de l'envoyer s'assoir , Chose qu'elle fit rapidement tout en gardant son sourire qu'elle ne perdit pas pendant tout le reste du cour inquiètant tous les autre éléves , Une Lucy Heartfillia qui sourit peu annoncer que deux chose

Soit la fin du monde

Soit une bonne tranche de rire

*******

Une fois que la cloche eu sonner la blonde observa le rosé se lever pour ranger ses affaire dans sa sacoche vert kaki , Mais une pression dans son dos le fit faire un tour sur lui même , Sa surprise passée devant le visage de Levy Macgarden il la détailla en vitesse

Elle porter des tennis orange et blanche , Une robe légère orange , Un bandeau de la même couleur qui empêcher quelque petite mèches de cheveux de tomber sur son visage , Il remarqua bien vite son sourire qui semblez si innocent

Elle voulait quoi ?

-Salut ...déclara t'elle simplement

-Bonjour ...répondit t'il avec un ton polie

-Dit moi il parrait que tu t'y connait vachement en histoire,tu pourrai pas me donner un coup de main ? ...demanda t'elle

Il aurais pourtant jurer avoir entendu dire qu'elle était une fille brillante , Mais bon elle avais l'air sincère alors pourquoi pas

-Oui si tu veux, à la pause déjeuner ça te va ? ...proposa t'il en prenant sa sacoche

-Génial , merci Natsu à toute ...remercia t'elle avant de s'écarter pour laisser le jeune homme passer

Ce que Natsu n'avais pas vue , C'était que Levy avais lever le pouce en l'air dans son dos , Ce simple geste annodin fit doucement sourire la jeune fille aux cheveux d'or

Plan A en marche !

*********

2 heure plus tard

Une fois le cours de français fini la bleu est le rose se diriger vers le pied de la statue , Ses deux là semblez discuter de chose compliquer vue que la orange tenez un livre qui avais l'air de l'ennuyer , Le rose lui ne disait rien écoutant simplement ce que Levy disait

Non loin de là à l'ombre d'un arbre

-Alors tu a prévue de faire quoi ? ...demanda la Loxer

-Ben en rentrant hier j'ai regarder une vielle vidéo sur un cirque ...expliqua t'elle avec son sourire angélique

-Tu va faire venir un lion ! ...demanda la Straus en sautillant

-Nan le zoo n'a pas voulut me le prêttez ...bouda la blonde

-Pas juste ...imita Lisanna en croisant les bras

-Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi tu voulait que Levy lui demande de réviser, à mon avis il va se méfier ...songea Yukino en léchant sa glace à la vanille

-Aucun risque qu'il soupçone Levy ...c'est la plus pure après moi ...assura la Heartfillia en riant un peu

Même si personne ne le dirait lucy avais raison sur ce point , Levy était très gentille , Jamais personne ne pourrais l'associer à la blonde , Donc après avoir fini de ricaner la fille de Jude fixa avec ses prunelles noisette son plan se mettre en marche

Aux pieds de la fontaine en forme de fée , Levy et le rosé discuter de la révolution des esclave dans l'anciene egypte , Mais après rapide coupd'oeil , La macgarden glissa doucement une main dans ses cheveux avant de deffaire un peu son ruban qui s'envola

-Ho non mon ruban ...fit t'elle en tentant de l'attraper son réel sucée

-Attend je vais te le chercher ...assura le rose avant d'allez chercher le tissue orange

Une fois qu'il fut assez éloigner la bleu sorti de son sac à dos une petite bouteille rouge , Rien que de savoir qu'elle était complice d'un des coups tordu de Lucy la fessais soupirer

Désoler Natsu ,

Elle ouvrit la boite qui contenez le déjeuner du jeune garçon , Avant de mettre quelque goute du produit mystère , Elle remit en vitesse la bouteille dans son sac après avoir vue le rosé revenir avec son ruban

-Y'a toujours autant de vent ici ? ...demanda t'il en s'assayant avant d'attacher le ruban dans les cheveux bleu

-J'ai jamais vraiment fait attention ...répondit t'elle avant de soupirer ...je commence à avoir faim on peut faire une pause ?

-Hum si tu veux ...exprima t'il simplement avant de sortir son déjeuner

La seule jeune fille portant du orange commencer à avoir des remord sa main bouger déjà toute seule alors que le rose allait goûter à son riz qui avais l'air bon à vue d'oeil , Mais au lieu que se soit une mimine petite est délicatte qui l'empêche de continuer sa dégustation , Ce fut une main bien plus ferme est robuste qui attrapa son poignet , Le nouveau bifurqua lentement son regard vert feuille sombre sur ce qui bloquer son mouvement

C'était un garçon de son âge , Bien plus muscler que lui ça il ne pouvait pas le contester , Ses avant bras présentez quelque cicatrice , Le rosé le détailler de haut en bas , Il portait des chaussure noir faite pour la randoner si le Dragnir ne se tromper pas , Son pantalon été d'une couleur bleu sombre , Il remarqua une tête de mort en flamme fessant un doigt d'honneur coussue sur la cuisse gauche , Pour couvrir son torse il portez un t-shirt gris aux épaules noir , Sur son bras droit il avais mit une sorte de bandana rouge , Son visage montrer bien son mécontentement , Sur son oreille droite il y avais quelque percing lui donnant un air de rebelle , Sa s'accorder bien avec ses cheveux noir ébène qui pendez le long de ses ommoplate , Ses yeux était rouge sang , Son visage était fermer de toute plaisanterie , Mais sa prise montrer aussi une certaine force physique à ne pas négliger en cas d'affrontement

-Dit donc toi , il parrait que t'as embêter Lisanna hier ...déclara le grand brun

-Embêter n'est pas vraiment le mot , taquiner s'en rapproche plus ...expliqua natsu en songeant un peu

La réponse ne semblez pas faire plaisir à Gajeel Redfox , Oui c'était bien son nom

-Natsu évite de le provoquer ...chuchota la Macgarden à l'oreille du rose

-Qu'est-ce que vous comploter vous deux ?! ...s'énerva le noir en fixant la bleu qui soupira

-Eh bien elle ma dit que tu aimer beaucoup le poulet, et c'est une chance parce que j'en ai apporter, pour me faire pardonner tu en voudrais pas en manger un morceau ? ...demanda poliment le jeune homme en tendant son plat avec sa fourchette

Vous savez il est toujours nécessaire d'avoir un peu de bon sens dans la vie , C'est ce que penser Lisanna en voyant la mine décomposer de Lucy qui se sentait comme une petite fille qui verez un clown faire la vaisselle , Non franchement l'expresion qui pourrais le mieux définir l'état de la Heartfillia était sans doute

Sur le cul

Ouais pas très poétique faut l'avouer

-Tu me prend pour qui ?! ...grogna le Redfox avant de renifler le poulet au riz avec méfiance avant de le saisir rapidement ...bon je prend mais te fait pas d'idées, j'en est pas fini avec toi ...expliqua t'il rapidement avant de dévorer le plat du dragnir 

La mine dépitter , Un lèger sursaut de la lèvres superieur , Une veine batant sur son front , Oui bon alors la distance de sécurité était bien superieur à 200 mètres à mon avis pour éviter la colère de Lucy , Mais une toute petite voix se fit entendre avant que la fille de Jude ne fonce pour arracher la tête du noir

-Mais Lucy tu peut me dire ce que Levy à mit dans le plat de Natsu ? ...demanda timidement la soeur de Mira

Reprenant calmement son sang froid la jeune fille aux cheveux d'or se retourna avec un sourire angélique

-Un piment qui vient tout droit d'inde ...le dragon hurlant ...répondit t'elle en regardant Gajeel lâcher sa fourchette ...il parrait que ça arrache ...dit t'elle en sortant son téléphone

-Heu tu fait quoi ? ...demanda la Loxer en observant Lucy

-Je me console ...expliqua t'elle en ouvrant l'appareille photo

Du côter de Natsu tout se passer différement , D'abord le Redfox était devenue immobille chose ne lui arrivant que rarement , Sa peau avais doucement prit une couleur ressemblant au rouge , Il se tenait la gorge avec la bouche grande ouverte , On aurait dit qu'il essayer de dire quelque chose alors Levy tendit l'oreille en direction du noir

-D-d -d -d ...répéta t'il

-De quoi ? ...demanda la bleu en se rapprochant

-DE L'EAU MERDE ! ...cria t'il en balançant sa tête dans la fontaine pour ensuite aspirer tout le liquide qui en couler

Plusieurs seconde s'écoulèrent avant que le Dragnir ne regarde son plat de manière suspect, Il prit doucement son poulet avant d'en croquer un bout , Sous le sourire fière de la Heartfillia qui se réjouissez déjà de l'action du rosé , Mais surprise surprise , Natsu garda son calme avec un regard étrange sur son déjeuner

-Je croit que elle à encore mit trop de poivre ...songea t'il en le mangeant tranquillement

Un long silence suivie suite à la déclaration du rose , Levy le regarder avec le même regard qu'on lancerais à un alien sortie de l'espace et qui demanderais où sont les toillette , En attendant Lucy se mit doucement à soupirer en prenant quand même des photos du pauvre Gajeel qui ne bougea pas sa tête de l'eau avec un visage parfaitement neutre qui rappella celui de Juvia

*******

Dans la classe de Mirajane Straus

Tout était calme , Chose normal d'habitude mais Mirajane soupçoner que quelque chose n'allez pas , Ses indices était les suivant , Son élève Gajeel avais la langue enrouler pour cause de brulure , Levy Macgarden avais l'air d'avoir vue quelque chose qui dépasser son imagination , Est pour finir une aura sombre semblez tourner autour de sa petite tête blonde préférer

Oui Lucy était en colère que sa petite blague n'avais pas marcher

Oui elle était contente d'avoir prit la langue momifier du noir en photo

Mais ça n'allez pas du tout ! , Ce Natsu ,Grrr , il l'énerver mais à un point innimaginable , D'ailleur celui-ci semblez bien heureux , Si la Heartfillia pouvait le jurer elle aurais bien crut que le Dragnir la provoquer avec son petit sourire

Bien il fallait passer au plan B

-Dite madame je peut allez au toilette ? ...demanda Lucy en se levant d'avance

Personne n'oserais dire non à un besoin pressant surtout pas Mirajane qui fit oui de la tête , Laissant la jeune fille s'en allée avec un sourire remplit de malice 

22 minute après

Notre jeune blonde revint avec un grand sourire coller au visage

-J'ai fini maman ! ...s'exclama t'elle avec fierté

Un grand fou rire prit la classe , A l'exception de Natsu , Levy , Gajeel , Et la prof aux cheveux blanc qui demanda gentiment à la jeune fille aux yeux marron de s'assoir , Ce qu'elle fit avec les main croisé derrière son bassin est comme toujours son grand sourire scotcher sur les lèvres , Elle passa à coter du Dragnir qui regarder encore dans son carnet qui portez les même couleur que son t-shirt rouge , Elle passa un rapide coup d'oeil dessus avant de regagner sa place , Elle sentie qu'un truc n'allez pas alors elle leva doucement les yeux pour tomber sur sa voisine de devant Lisanna qui s'était retourner avec une lueur d'interrogation dans les pupilles

-Est maintenant ? ...demanda la Straus avec curiosité

-Patinage artistique ! ...chuchota t'elle avec joie

Sa chère est tendre professeur Mirajane la rappela à la dur réalité du français en l'appelant , Une fois qu'elle fut un peu gronder pour son manque d'attention sur le cour celui-ci reprit tranquillement , L'heure pendant la quelle la Heartfillia fixa le nouveau rose s'écoula très lentement à ses pupille chocolat , Elle donnerais bien un bon coup de pied dans cette maudite horloge qui tournez avec une lenteur sadique , Pour s'occuper la blonde avais une astuce, imaginer un plan C au cas ou le B échouerais comme le A , Alors voyons voir , Trop tard le cloche sonne sortant la jeune fille aux cheveux d'or de sa torpeur , Elle souriez déjà de joie en voyant le rosé quitta la salle en premier , Il poser doucement sa main sur la poignet de porte , Mais pour la deuxième fois de la journée on lui prenez encore une fois sa main pour l'empêcher de continuer , Alors il releva ses yeux vert sombre sur celui qui imité Gajeel

C'était un garçon aux cheveux blond vinitien , Un visage qui montrer bien une certaine arrogance à cause de son sourire bien trop grand , Sur sa tempe droite Natsu remarqua une cicatrice , Le jeune homme portez des chaussure jaune au contoure noir , Un pantalon bleu claire attacher avec une ceinture en cuir noir avec une boucle jaune vif en forme de S , Pour le haut il portait un t-shirt bleu ciel par dessus il avais mit une chemise blanche avec les manche retrousser , Un soleil était coussue sur son dos , Sur son oreille droite le Dragnir remarqua une boucle d'oreille en argent

-Dit moi qu'est-ce que ta fait à Gajeel ? ...demanda le blond

-Eh bien je doit dire que je suis un peu gêner, c'est que j'avais oublier de dire à gajeel que je mange beaucoup de chose épicer , mais je penser pas que ce serrais aussi fort ...s'excusa le jeune homme en se gratant la joue

-Hum ta l'air honnête comme mec ...analysa simplement le jeune homme aux yeux bleu

Le sourire qu'adressa ensuite Stng étonna un peu Natsu , Il saluat le blond qui répéta son mouvement avant d'ouvrir la porte , Lucy se demander si il y aurais pas un sort sur elle , Alors que son plan avais bien démarrée voilà qu'il partez en sucette !

-Je t'en prie passe en premier ...invita Natsu en souriant

-Je savais que t'était quelqu'un de sympa ...souriat le Ulcife en passant en premier

Une fois son pied poser sur la surface du carellage blanc du lycée , Sting remarqua qu'il avancer tout seul , Sans avoir à actioner ses jambe , Alors il se demanda ce qui se passer alors il tourna un peu le buste mais ce simple mouvement lui couta son équilibre , Il se vautra lamentablement parterre est il commença à prendre de la vitesse , Son crie résonna à travers tout le batiment , Pendant ce temps Natsu observa le spectacle avec une certaine surprise , L'homme de ménage doit faire beaucoup d'heures sup , Derrière lui la blonde aux yeux noisette était en train de filmer la petite glissade que lui offrais Sting

-C'était ça ton plan ? ...demanda , Juvia avec son visage neutre

-Non ...pendant le patinage je me suis demander ce qui avais d'autre alors j'ai zapper ...je suis tomber sur un dessin animé ...expliqua Lucy en soupirant ...quand je pense à tout le beure que j'ai acheter

Les hurlement du blond continuèrent un moment mais une fois que sa petite mésaventure cessa , Ses jambe était en l'air Son cul avais heurté un grand cassier , Il se remetait à peine de sa glissade qu'un bruit attira son attention , Il leva les yeux au plafond pour ensuite recevoir un seau remplit d'un liquide noir , Il toussa quelque seconde avant d'en voir un autre tomber sur sa tête , Celui-ci était remplit de plume jaune canaris , Maintenant le beau gosse du lycée ressembler plus à un grand poulet , Derrière lui ont pouvez entendre le son que fessais le flash d'un appareil photo

-Franchement c'est drôle j'avoue mais ça vaut pas un Natsu chiken ...expliqua la Hearfilliat

-Je comprend toujours pas pourquoi tu à prit les plume est le goudrons ...déclara la Macgarden à ses coter

-Ben j'ai vue un drôle de dessin animé sur les cow-boy donc ...répondit la blonde avec un sourire malicieux

-En tout cas Natsu est toujours indemne ...remarqua la Straus en voyan le jeune homme fixer Sting avec un petit air coupable

Ce fut à ce moment là que Levy remarqua quelque chose qui lui trotter dans la tête

-Je me demande si ses cheveux sont vraiment rose ...songea distraitement la bleu

Cette question , Cette question , Voilà ce qui passer en boucle dans l'esprit de Lucy , Elle se retourna lentement pour regarder le Macgarden avec un sourire de psychopathe qui fit frisonner la bleu

-Sa me donne une très bonne idée ...déclara la blonde avec une demi queue de cheval en ricanant

C'était la dernière heure de cour , Bien d'abord une toute petite sugestion pour le corps enseignant ce dit la blonde

Pourquoi faut t'il que leur prof de sience soit le seul de tous

A puer de la gueule ?

En plus il vient toujours en face de vous pour demander si tout va bien , Josée Pora était surnomé affectueusement , Aleine de yène , Bon c'était pas gentil mais Lucy aimer bien donner des surnom à tous le monde , Seules ses amies féminine y échapper , Pinki lui devait payer est pour ça rien de mieux que lui faire voir la vie en rose

Alors que tous travailler sur des composant explosif la Heartfillia se cacha sous son bureau avec son gros livre de chimie , Elle lut avec une grande attention les mélange à faire pour réaliser son oeuvre , Elle attrapa ses instrument de vengeance avec une rapidité étonnante pour ensuite se mettre au travail , Une fois sa solution faite elle se permit un sourire fière , Bon maintenant dire qu'on à mal à la tête pour sortir de la classe , Une fois l'autorisation donner la blonde courue vite fait dans les couloire , Elle mit son stratagème en place avant de revenir en sifflant comme une parfaite petite innocente

-J'ai dit que mon cerveaux me fessais mal mais elle ma dit que c'est normal pour une blonde et qu'il fallait pas réflechir ...expliqua la jeune fille en souriant bêtement

Voilà que tous se sont mit à rire a la deuxième blague de la journée que Lucy faissaità chaque fois qu'elle sortait elle revenait toujours avec des propos un peu étrange rien que pour faire rire le monde qui composer sa classe spécial , Une fois que la dernière sonnerie eu sonner la fille de jude s'autorisa un long soupir de soulagement , Si ce coup là échouer alors elle devrais appeler du renfort , L'armé ? La CIA ? FBI ? Ouais pourquoi pas , Elle vit sa proie aux cheveux rose sortir vite de la classe de José , Elle le suivie discrètrement , Une fois qu'elle le vit devant son casier son sourire s'agrandit , Oui allez ouvre le

Vite vite grouille !

-Hey toi là ! ...s'exclama une voix dans le dos de Natsu

Se retournant pour voir ce qu'on lui voulait le Dragnir détailla encore la personne qui lui parler , Un garçon de son âge , Des chaussure noir a semelle blanche , Un pantalon noir avec une ceinture de la même couleur avec une une boucle en argent formant un aigle , Le plus étonant rester son torse nue montrant au passage une musculature bien faite , Son visage montrer une certaine contrariété , Ses cheveux ébéne aux reflet bleu un peu en bataille lui donner un petit air sauvage

-Dit moi c'est toi qui à fait cette salle blague à Sting ?! ...demanda avec colère le jeune homme

-Eh comment j'aurais fait ? ...demanda à son tour le rosé

Euh ...joker ?

-Moi je suis sur que c'est toi ! ...assura le jeune homme

-Mais puisque que je te que non ! ...affirma à son tour le rose en fronçant un peu les sourcilles

La tension monta d'un crant alors que cacher derrière une colone carée se tenez deux des jeunes filles les plus sadique de Fairy Tail , Lucy avec Juvia ne fit rien pour les arrêtez après tout cela peut toujours devenir intéressant

-Tu compte rester là à rien faire ? ...chuchota Lisanna qui vient d'arriver

-J'y peut rien moi si Pinki n'a pas de chance ...répondit la blonde en mangeant du popcorns

-En plus Grey semble assez remonter ça m'étonerais qu'on puisse les séparé ...analysa calmement la Loxer en mangeant à son tour

Pendant que ses trois demoiselle discuter avec philosophie , Les deux garçon n'avais déjà pas bouger , Mais le Fulluster attrapa la col du rosé qui ne fit aucune riposte pour l'empêcher de le plaquer contre son propre cassier , Sa tête légèrement baisser pourrais laisser penser qu'il n'était qu'un lâche qui abandonner , Mais Lucy se surprit à écarquiller les yeux en voyant le sourire remplit de confiance qu'il afficher dans l'ombre de ses cheveux rose

-Tu sais j'ai rien contre toi ...normalement il ne devez y avoir que deux joueur ...mais on dirait qu'il n'y a pas de régles Pour l'instant ...déclarat t'il avant de donner un grand coup de coude dans son cassier

Ce geste pouvait signifier beaucoup de chose mais pour la Heartfillia cela sonna comme le glas qui devez s'abattre sur Natsu , Il repoussa un peu Grey avec une pichenette sur le nez qui le fit grogner de douleur , Le rose fixa son adverssaire avec un visage calme , Mais de ses yeux se dégager quelque chose qui intimer le noir à s'enfuir très loin d'ici

-Je te conseille de courir ...expliqua t'il avant d'entré la série de chiffre qui ouvrait son casier

Mais trop fier de nature le Fullbuster fonça sur le rosé qui ne bougea même pas , Il ouvrit simplement la porte qui contenez en principe ses affaire , Mais la surprise fut de taille quand Grey vit un nuage rose lui exploser à la figure , Il resta quelque seconde immobille , Son visage montrer bien toute sa surprise , Tout son corps ressembler plus à un bonbon à la framboise , Le Dragnir ferma son cassier avec un geste vif qui fit sursauter les filles cacher non loin de là , Il posa son index sur le front de Grey qui n'attendit pas plus pour s'écrouler

Mort de honte ça existe non ?

Natsu jetta un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui avant de s'en allez , Laissant tout le loisir à lucy de prendre quelque petite clicher pour son album photos , Bien qu'elle grogner d'énervement la blonde était ravis d'avoir trouver une proie aussi résistante , Son produit chimique était à la base fixer sur la porte du cassier à l'interieur , La petite bombe aurais dût exploser que une fois la porte ouverte , Mais le coup de coude du rosé avais entrainer une réaction en chaine fessant ainsi une bombe bien plus grosse qu'elle ne l'était à l'origine

Résulta des course

Un garçon avec une langue de momie

Un autre transformer en poulet

Le dernier lui se retrouver à l'état de bonbon rose

Pas grave elle prendra sa revanche demain

Sur le chemin du retour Natsu souriez avec malice lui aussi , La journée aurais pu mal tourné si il n'avait pas eu autant de chance , D'abord il remercier son estomac d'être aussi costaux face aux produit épicer , Ensuite il remercier ses yeux d'avoir vue à l'avance le beure étaler parterre , Pour finir il remercier son odorat plutôt dévoleper d'avoir sentie l'étrange odeur chimique qui flotter dans l'air , Il s'arrêta simplement sur le trotoir en observant les rayons orangé du soleil couchant l'aveugler gentiment pendant qu'il souriez à pleine dents

-Le pire c'est qu'elle n'assure pas ses arrière , c'est à mon tour Heartfillia ...tu as jouer trois coups ...à moi de jouer ...prononça t'il avec une voix malicieuse 


	3. Chapitre 3

Ce matin là notre héroïne avais un mauvais pressentiment , Ses orteils la chatouiller , Ce simple signe voulais dire qu'aujourd'hui elle à allez passer un moment qu'elle n'aimerais sûrement pas , C'est avec une paresse olympique que la jeune blonde s'étira avant de quitter son lit , Elle farfouilla dans son sac de cours pour lire son magazine préférée , Elle feuilleta rapidement les pages avant de tomber sur l'échantillon de parfum gratuit qu'ils offrais à chaque fois , Elle le prit en l'arrachant avec un grand plaisir avant de se déshabiller complétement pour entrée dans la douche dans la quelle la jeune fille s'engoufra rapidement en sautillant à cause du carrelage froid

Pendant que le pommeau de douche lui donner sa cascade d'eau chaude la Heartfillia penser à la journée d'hier ,Rien ne s'était passer comme elle l'avais prévue , Pinki n'était pas aussi bête qu'elle l'aurais crût , Mais bon plus la proie résiste plus le plaisir ressentie est meilleur , Part-contre la jeune fille devais avouer que très peu d'idée lui venais , Le jetée dans la fosse aux lions ? , Le ligoter sur les raille d'un train ? , Ou encore lui coller une perruque sur la crâne avec de la colle ? , Elle plaça ses bonne idée dans un recoin de son esprit loufoque tout en sortant avec une serviette autour de son corps , Alors qu'elle s'habiller Lucy penser aux pauvres rescaper de ses blagues , Rien que d'y penser elle pouffa de rire , Sur son blog tourner en boucle les photos est vidéo des malheur des jeune garçon , C'était méchant presque diabolique , Tout pour ravir la jeune fille qui sortie de sa chambre sans jetée un œil à son reflet

Une fois arriver dans la cuisine elle retrouva son père dans une position pour le moins drôle , Il dormait sur la table avec la main encore debout avec sa tartine de beurre , La Heartfillia entra avec la discrétion d'un chat avant de claquer la porte derrière elle fessant sursauter son vieux père , Il pointa son déjeuner vers sa fille qui prit la scène en photo avant de donner un bisou sur la joue du réveiller

-Bonjour papa ...annonça t'elle joyeusement en prenant place pour déjeuner

Jude Heartfillia relâcha l'air qu'il avais prit sous le coup de la surprise , Il allait rajouter quelque chose mais la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois pour laisser entrée une silhouette féminine

C'était la copie carbone de Lucy , Sauf le tailleur chic rouge bordeaux qu'elle portez ainsi que ses escarpins assortie , Le détail qui permettez de faire la différence rester la paire de lunette fine noir qu'elle portez toujours sur le bout de son nez , En dessous du tailleur elle avais mit une chemise noir pour femme , Ses cheveux était coiffer en une queue de cheval qui contrairement à sa fille était normal est non sur le coter de la tête , Deux mèches encadrer son visage rendant son regard noisette encore plus beau

-Bonjour mon chérie ...déclara la mère de Lucy en embrassant son mari encore endormit

L'inspecteur se laissa faire , Sous les yeux boudeur de sa fille qui soupira devant l'attitude de ses parents , Les vieux de nos jours toujours là a exprimer leur amour mieleux qui donner envie de vomir

-Tu à encore travailler tard on dirait ...remarqua la mère de famille

-Je suis sur une très grosse affaire ...justifia t'il en se frottant les paupières

-Tu pourrait pas être plus précis ? ...demanda t'elle en servant deux tasse de café

-C'est une séries de cambriolage d'ordre international...répondit t'il dans un bâillement ...tu te rend compte que personne n'a jamais attraper cet homme ?

-De qui tu parle ? ...questionna t'elle en tendant la tasse que son mari aux cheveux blond prit

-Non rien laisse je croit que j'en est trop dit ...se ravisa t'il en buvant une gorger

-Tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur des secret ...dit t'elle en souriant avec malice

Si Lucy avais hérité du physique de sa mère elle avais prit au passage son art pour manipuler les gents , De son père elle avais juste prit le génie des pièges sinon rien d'autre , Ayant peur d'assister à une scène traumatisante l'adolescente attrapa son sac avant de passer en coup de vent devant ses parents , Elle donna bien sur un bisou sur la joue de sa mère, Qui se retourna sur le passage de sa fille , Sa bouche était aussi ouverte que ses yeux , Elle attrapa l'homme de sa vie par le col de sa chemise avec un air paniquer

-Rassure moi elle n'a pas de piercing ?! ...s'exclama t'elle en secouant son époux comme un prunier

-Mais non ! je te jure que non ! ...Paniqua t'il ...c'est sûrement la mode chez les jeunes !

Pendant que les parent Heartfillia discuter comme deux adultes responsable , La jeune fille aux cheveux d'or marcher déjà dehors de sa maison , Sur son passage plusieurs tête tournèrent , Ce qui d'habitude ne la déranger pas plus que ça mais aujourd'hui elle avais l'étrange sentiment d'avoir fait une connerie que tous le monde savez sauf elle , Une fois qu'elle vit ses amis l'attendre près du portail du lycée elle chassa toute ses mauvaise pensées pour leur sourire comme à son habitude , Mais la blonde remarqua l'étrange regard que toute les filles avez sur elle , Une fois en face d'eux Lucy regarda tour à tour les fille qui la côtoyez , La seule qui n'avais pas l'air bizarre était Jubia , Aucun doute il y avais une grosse embrouille !

-Euh Lucy depuis quand tu es rose ? ...demanda Levy avec un ton hésitant

Un choc éclectique secoua le corps de la Heartfillia , Alors qu'elle allait dire quelque chose elle fut interrompue par la loxer qui sortie un grand miroir rond de son sac , Une fois que Lucy pu enfin inspecter son reflet une sorte de bug s'opéra chez elle , Un rictus secoua sa lèvres supérieur , Dans ses yeux on pouvez lire une surprise parfaite , Elle toucha sa boite crânienne dans tous les sens avant que Yukino ne pose une main sur son épaule

-Lucy je suis au regret de vous annoncer que vous êtes rose ...annonça la blanche sur un ton dramatique

-Moi j'aime bien c'est jolie comme couleur ...rajouta la Straus en prenant une mèches dans ses mains

-C'est quel marque de teinture ? ...demanda Levy avec curiosité

Alors que ses amies donnez chacune un avis différent l'ancienne blonde se mit à sourire comme un ange , Le plus étrange était le fait que quand Lucy souriez comme ça le monde menacer d'être détruit

-Je vais lui faire bouffer ses cheveux à Pinki ! ...s'exclama t'elle avec des flammes à la place des iris

Elle essaya de foncer comme un chars d'assaut prêt au combat mais ses amis la bloquèrent du mieux qu'elle le pouvez , Après quelque hurlement remplit de menace de mort à l'encontre du Dragnir le groupe de jeune filles alla en classe , Bien qu'au passage certains élèves se retenez de rire devant l'humeur boudeuse de la fille aux cheveux maintenant rose , Une fois qu'elle entra dans la classe de Jellal Lucy chercha le rosé du regard qui était assis sur sa chaise contre la fenêtre , Il avais le regard diriger vers le dehors , Son menton reposer dans sa paume gauche alors que sa main droite tapotez distraitement sur son bureau , La Heartfillia le foudroya du regard avant de s'avancer comme une furie qui renversa tout sur son passage , Une fois devant le bureau de Natsu elle plaqua ses mains sur son pupitre pour avoir toute son intention , Tout ce qu'elle eu fut un petit coulissement de la pupille droite qui se remit à fixer l'extérieur , La jeune fille grogna d'agacement

-Bonjour heartfillia ...jolie ta nouvelle couleur ...complimenta le Dragnir

-Non c'est vrais ?~ ho je suis tellement heureuse qu'elle te plaise ~ ...répondit t'elle sur un ton mielleux ... non mais tu croit que je me suis fait repeindre la racine des cheveux pour te faire plaisir ?! ...s'exclama t'elle avec une voix plus forte

-Pourtant sa te vas bien le look Pinki ...assura le rosé en la regardant enfin avec un sourire moqueur

La blonde se pencha pour que son regard chocolat soit en face du vert-feuille du jeune homme

-Tu vas connaître l'enfer je te le promet ...déclara t'elle avec une voix énerver

-Nous verrons bien ...répondit le nouveau en souriant légèrement

C'est à ce moment là que le prof aux cheveux bleu entra en demandant à tous de s'assoir , Une fois ceci fait il commença son cours , Bien que beaucoup d'élèves suivais le cours la blonde maintenant rose elle avais la tête  
>ailleurs<p>

Enfaite dans son esprit Natsu était transformer en bébé et elle s'amuser à retirer sa tétine pour qu'il pleur , Bon à part ça elle devais se méfier , Déjà qu'elle n'avais pas comprit comment il avais fait pour teindre ses cheveux en pleine nuit , Il manquerais plus qu'il y est plus de pièges , A ce songe la fille de Jude s'affola , Observant sa salle de classe comme une ennemie potentiel , La menace pouvais venir de n'importe où , Le cours continua sans aucune accroche , Bien sûre lucy remarqua les mine renfrogner de Gajeel , Sting , Grey , Hier n'avais pas était leur journée , La Heartfillia les avez bien humilier sur son site dédier à ses victimes , Tous ses mauvais coups passer en boucle sur son blog , Maudit soit skyrock se disait le Fullbuster

Une fois que la cloche de la liberté sonna la rose s'en alla en vitesse , Chose normal d'habitude mais le fait qu'elle oublie son sac ça non , La Loxer le récupéra à sa place avant de commencer a la chercher avec toute les autre filles , Ne la trouvant pas à l'endroit habituel lisanna commença à composer son numéro dans son téléphone , Mais une pomme venant de nul-pars lui tomba sur le crâne

-Aie mais qu'est-ce que ?! ...gémit t'elle en prenant la pomme dans sa main avant de foudroyer l'arbre du regard

Yukino s'approcha de l'arbre sous le quel elle déjeuner souvent avant de donner un grand coup de pied dedans , Ce ne fut pas un autre fruit rouge qui tomba , Ce fut une jeune fille aux cheveux rose bonbon qui atterrissais sur les fesses

-Aie mais pourquoi ta fait ça ?! ...grogna Lucy sur un ton énerver

-Il est hors de question que je monte dans un arbre je ne suis pas un singe ...rétorqua la blanche

-D'après la théorie de l'évolution tu en est un ...assura la Straus

-Tu veux vraiment me comparer à un singe ? ...demanda la Agria avec un regard sombre

La deuxième blanche se ravisa en avalant sa salive , Lucy avais parfois l'air d'un ange à coter de Yukino

-Eh puis pourquoi tu était dans cet arbre ? ...questionna la Macgarden

-Je surveiller l'ennemie ...répondit la fille de Jude en se redressant ...Pinki ne m'aura pas deux fois !

-Tu croit vraiment que c'est lui qui ta fait ça ? ...demanda la sœur de Mirajane

-Qui d'autre ? je suis sur qu'il s'est introduit dans ma chambre est qu'il ma teint les cheveux pendant que je rêver d'exterminer les requin ! ...expliqua t'elle avec démence

Tous la regardèrent avec des yeux rond

-Les requin ? ...répéta Levy peu sur de ce qu'elle à entendu

-J'ai regarder les dents de la mer ...c'est des sale bête ! ...assura la rosé avec une mine dégouter en tirant la langue

-Bref ...lâcha Lisanna avec un certain malaise ...tu ne croit pas que c'est un peu farfelu ?

-L'histoire avec les requins ? ...demanda Jubia avec un sourcille lever

-Mais non le fait que Natsu entre par effraction dans sa chambre ...répondit la bleu avec des lunette sur le nez

-C'est forcément ça ...sinon je voie pas comment il aurais pu faire ...songea l'ancienne blonde

-Tu devrais manger ça te ferrais du bien ...conseilla la fille habiller en orange

La Loxer redonna son déjeuner à la rose qui accepta finalement de s'assoir pour manger , Alors que ses autre amis avez l'air de discuter de chose est d'autre la Heartfillia ne pouvais pas stopper son cortex cérébral de tourner à plein régime , Natsu lui était au même endroit qu'hier , A la différence qu'il ne déjeuner pas comme les autre , Il avait les yeux river sur son carnet , Son crayon lui tourner habillement entre ses doigts , Son air si sérieux ne plut pas à la jeune fille changer en rose, Mais quand les pupille chocolat de la jeune fille croisèrent le regard vert feuille du jeune homme , Son corps se raidit , Il étira un mini sourire , Le rendant encore plus inquiétant , eux yeux de Lucy bien sûr , Elle lui tira la langue avant de boire son jus de fruit , Le rosé lui se leva en prenant sa sacoche au passage qu'il remit en travers de son torse , Il se diriger droit sur le groupe de fille qui ne le remarqua pas , Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne place à coter de la Straus , Tous sursautèrent quand le nouveau les regarda tour à tour avant d'étirer encore une fois ses lèvres

-Excusez moi mais pourrai-je déjeuner avec vous ? il fait un peu trop chaud même près de la fontaine ...demanda t'il sur un ton doux

Une déclaration de guerre , La bombe atomique peut allez se coucher , Non le Dragnir venait de mettre les pieds sur le territoire de Lucy heartfillia , Personne , Personne ne s'approche de ses amis sinon il connaitra sa vengeance !

-Bien sur que tu peut ...répondit la blanche aux yeux bleu en souriant

Un pétard mouiller vous connaissez ?, Ben la blonde sadique elle venez de ressentir ça à l'instant

-Merci Lisa ...remercia t'il en retirant sa sacoche verte en souriant

La jeune fille rougie au sourire que lui offrit le garçon aux cheveux rose , Celui-ci se présenta au reste du groupe , Il se bloqua un peu sur Jubia , Celle-ci part-contre resta droite comme d'habitude avec son visage sans émotion apparente

-Je suis un peu gêner de m'incruster ainsi ...expliqua Natsu en se grattant un peu la joue, geste qui le rendit mignon sans le savoir

-Mais non t'inquiète pas ...assura Levy en agitant sa main

-En plus c'est la première fois qu'un garçon vient nous faire une t'elle proposition ...déclara Yukino

-C'est surtout que lucy à envoyer sur orbite tous ceux qu'on essayez ...ajouta Lisanna

La rosé ne pipa mot , Elle resta silencieuse en imitant la prise de dark vador pour étrangler l'autre rose , Mais rien à faire le coter obscure refuser d'obéir à la jeune fille , Elle resta en silence radio pendant tout le long du repas , Autant dire que la Straus avais de quoi appeler le journal TV , Mais l'ancienne blonde ne quitta pas le Dragnir des yeux , Lui part-contre ne prêtez pas intention aux regards foudroyant de celle qui voulais le piéger , Une fois que la pause déjeuner fut fini Lucy se leva rapidement avant d'attraper la main de Lisanna pour l'emmenez à l'écart , Une fois assez loin la rose attrapa le visage de sa camarade entre ses mains pour la regarder avec un regard ennuyer

-Je vais devoir te tuer ...déclara t'elle sur un ton calme

-Quoi ?! ...s'écria la sœur de Elfman

-Voilà une bonne chose de faite maintenant il faut parler de truc plus important ...annonça t'elle avec nonchalance ...tu pactise avec l'ennemie ?

-Pas du tout ...j'aime bien parler avec Natsu c'est tout ...se justifia la blanche en boudant

-C'est la même chose ...assura la fille aux cheveux teint ...bref je suis sur qu'il prépare un truc , en plus pour qu'elle raison est t'il venue s'assoir avec nous ?

-Tu sais tous le monde ne pense pas à faire des blagues pour s'amuser ...déclara Lisanna

-C'est pas pareille ma petite lisa voie tu Pinki est moi on est entrain de jouer ...répondit Lucy sur un ton sage ...c'est assez simple on doit piéger notre adversaire

-Ben alors Natsu à gagner ...ajouta simplement la blanche aux yeux bleu

-Quoi ? ...demanda avec surprise la fille aux yeux chocolat

-Si c'est vraiment lui qui ta donner les cheveux rose alors il as gagner non ? ...expliqua la jeune fille avec les sourcilles froncée

-Mais pas du tout ! ...s'exclama soudainement la fille d'inspecteur avant de prendre appuie sur l'épaule de son amie ...il doit encore jouer 2 coups vue que j'en est jouer 3 hier

-Tu va me faire croire que tout ceci est logique ? ...questionna son amie aux cheveux blanc

-J'ai aucune chance je sais ...avoua la Heartfillia en soupirant ...bon j'ai plus qu'à jouer les parano

Sur ces bonne paroles les deux jeune filles se dirigea vers leur prochain cours , Lisanna partis devant laissant la fille aux cheveux rose bonbons prendre ses livres , Elle entra la bonne combinaison , La porte s'ouvrit doucement , Laissant une fumer s'échapper de l'ouverture , La blonde maintenant rosé fronça les sourcilles en reculant , Bientôt tout autour d'elle ne fut plus qu'un rideau brumeux , Elle se disait que cette blague était vraiment mal faite , C'était quoi la suite ? , Alors qu'elle imaginer natsu sortir de nul-part avec un drap sur la tête criant comme un fantôme pourrie , Une pression se fit sur son épaule , Elle se retourna prête à dire au Dragnir que sa blague était naze , Mais ses pupille s'écarquillèrent en voyant devant elle une forme à capuche , La main qui sortait de l'épais manteau n'était plus que des os d'une blancheur immaculé , La jeune fille allez dire quelque chose mais une autre mains sortie pour enlever la capuche qui couvrais son visage , Lucy ne montra pas vraiment de surprise en voyant la tête d'un squelette en face d'elle

-Sérieux pendant une seconde j'ai eu envie de rire mais là c'est plus drôle Pinki ! ...déclara t'elle en envoyant son poing dans le tas d'os

Mais voilà que le cauchemars commença pour elle , Sa main traversa la boite crânienne du mort vivant , Elle resta comme ceci , Le poing traversant le crâne du squelette , Les yeux grand ouvert , La bouche qui s'ouvrit avant de se refermer trop surprise pour dire quelque chose , C'est alors que la tête du mort se fissura avant d'exploser à la figure de Lucy qui n'avais toujours pas bouger , Le manteau noir de l'être fantômatique tomba au sol , Ainsi que le corps de la Heartfillia , Qui suça son pouce comme une petite fille effrayez , En se mettant en boule , Quand elle entendit des bruit de pas arriver elle ne se releva même pas trop traumatisée

-Lucy qu'est-ce que tu fait parterre ? ...demanda son amie la Loxer

-Si je te demande si tu à vue la faucheuse tu me répond quoi ? ...demanda à son tour la rose

-Quoi ...répondit t'elle simplement sur un ton calme

-Exactement ! ...s'écria t'elle en se relevant bien vite

-Tu peux m'expliquer ? ...questionna la bleu

-Je vient de voir un squelette ...répondit t'elle en agrippant le t-shirt de son amie

-Sérieusement ? ...demanda t'elle en gardant son visage sans émotion

-Regarde moi ! je panique c'est une preuve ! ...assura t'elle en regardant autour d'elle comme une folle

-En effet tu ne panique jamais ...confirma la Loxer

-Toi tu reste toujours aussi expressif ...fit t'elle remarquer avec ironie

Un bruit sourd les fit taire , Celui d'un casier se refermant brutalement , Les deux jeune filles se pétrifièrent sur place , Quelqu'un était juste derrière leur dos , La Heartfillia tourna lentement la tête avec ses yeux rond , Elle se statufia en voyant le regard de la surveillante Erza Scarlet dit le boureau

Appeler la morgue pour deux chambre

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faite ici ? les cours en reprit depuis 10 minutes et 16 seconde ...informa la rousse avec un ton glacial

Vous pouvez tout de suite écrire un testament , Creuser votre propre tombe , Tomber à genoux pour la supplier , Pas beaucoup d'option s'offre à vous quand cette femme se trouve en face de vous , Mais allait savoir pourquoi lucy ne pu s'empêcher de la regarder de haut en bas

Elle portez une paire de tennis légère de couleur rouge , Un jean bleu marine attacher avec une ceinture noir avec une boucle ronde en or , Un débardeur blanc couvert par une chemise à carreaux rouge est blanc , Ses cheveux était long et rouge écarlate ils était attacher en une queue de cheval assez haute tout en laissant deux long mèches de chaque coter de son visage ce qui renforça le sérieux du personnage

Sa tenue pouvez tromper sur la nature de sa présence ici mais la rose le savais cette femme n'était pas une étudiante c'était leur surveillante la plus terrifiante

-Alors j'attend ! ...tonna t'elle en posant ses mains sur ses anches avec une aura menaçante

-Ben ben ben ben ebn ben ebne bne bnnben ben ...beuga la fille aux cheveux teint

-Lucy à fait un malaise j'était en route pour l'emmenez à l'infirmeries ...menti Jubia avec un calme olympien

La jeune fille en état de choque tourna ses pupilles sur son amie avec une lueur admirative dans le regard , C'était la première fois que la Loxer mentez pour couvrir Lucy , En même temps elle en avais jusque -là pas besoin

-Hum ...fit doucement la surveillante en sondant ses élèves avec ses yeux

Le visage de la rousse passa du sérieux au joyeux donnant l'emppression d'avoir affaire à une elter-égo de la surveillante rousse

-Oh mais il fallait le dire tout de suite voyons ...dit t'elle sur un ton léger tout en riant

Elle attrapa la Heartfillia avant de la mettre debout avec facilité , Elle lui tapota gentiment la tête , Bien que la rosé sentait son cerveaux se faire aplatir à chaque coups

-Mais ne reste pas planter là Jubia ton amie à besoin de toi ! ...s'exclama la Scarlet en donnant un léger coup sur l'épaule de la bleu

La rousse écarlate s'en alla en riant laissant les deux jeune filles sur place

-Ouf j'ai crut mourir ...dit la Heartfillia en se massant le crâne

-Il faut qu'on aille à l'infirmerie ...déclara la Loxer

-Pourquoi ? ...demanda la rose

-Je sent plus mon bras ...répondit t'elle en tremblant légèrement

L'ancienne blonde fit un grand O avec sa bouche avant d'esquisser une petite grimace en fermant un oeil

-Aie ...prononça la fille de Jude

Dans l'infirmerie Lucy s'ennuyer , Bon d'accord elle évité un cour avec son ennemie depuis hier mais l'ennuie était quand même là , Pour passer le temps elle détailler Jubia qui était en face d'elle

Elle portez une paire de botte marrons montant jusqu'à ses genoux , Pour couvrir ses cuisse elle avais mit un collant noir couvrant ses jambes , Elle avais aussi mit une mini jupe blanche , Pour le haut elle avais mit un t-shirt à manche longue à rayure de couleur bleu et noir , Ses cheveux était attacher en une queue de cheval placer du coter gauche de son crâne bien qu'une mèche de cheveux cacher un peu son oeil droit

-J'ai horreur de ça ...déclara soudainement la bleu

-De quoi ? ...demanda la fille aux cheveux teint

-Quand tu me fixe comme ça j'ai horreur ...répondit t'elle sur un ton froid

-Tu peux remballer ta voix sortie de l'arctique , tu sais bien que j'ai peur de rien ...se venta t'elle

-Sauf d'un squelette ...ajouta la loxer dans un ricanement

La jeune fille aux yeux noisette tourna la tête en boudant , En temps normal Jubia ne fessait jamais de blagues , C'est sûrement Pinki qui la corrompue

-Dit moi tu pense quoi de Pinki ? ...questionna soudainement la fille de Layla

-Pas grand chose pour le moment, mais à mon avis tu devrais te méfier il as l'air bien plus malin que toi ...répondit t'elle simplement

-Traite moi d'idiote tant que tu y est ! ...s'exclama la rose bonbon

-Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire , un dragon est tout aussi dangereux endormit ...dit t'elle sur un ton sage

-Ouais ben moi aussi je peux être dangereuse ...rétorqua t'elle boudeuse

-C'est vrais ...mais l'avantage pour toi c'est que lui ne le sait pas encore ...ajouta la bleu sur un ton sournois

-Oh est moi qui croyez que tu était dans le camp de Pinki ! , Désoler ma Juju ...dit t'elle en l'enlaçant

Un étrange bruit ressemblant à celui d'un craquement se fit entendre

-J'ai péter l'os ? ...demanda t'elle avec une voix enfantine en joignant les mains sous les yeux colérique de la jeune fille aux cheveux bleu

Une fois que Jubia eu son bras bander à cause d'Erza mais aussi grâce à l'aide de la fille aux yeux marron , Les deux retournèrent en classe , C'était le dernier cours de la journée , Mais étrangement Lucy la trouva bien courte cette journée , Mais pour l'instant elle devais se mettre en mode paranoïaque pour ne pas se faire surprendre par le Dragnir qui lui se concentrer sur son devoir , Un sentiment de peur gagna bientôt l'esprit de la blonde repeinte , La menace pouvais venir d'où elle voulais , Le mieux rester de dessiner sur son carnet d'histoire , Elle chercha un crayon dans sa trousse , Elle vit qu'il ne rester plus que quelque minutes , La rosé se surprit à constater que le temps passer beaucoup plus vite quand on se méfier d'une pièce entière , Elle abandonna son idée de départ , Mais elle sentie quelque chose sur son annulaire droit , C'est en retirant sa main qu'elle découvrit avec horreur la chose qui était maintenant à son doigt ,

Une bague

Une magnifique bague en argent avec le nom du fou qui avais oser lui faire ça , Graver de le métal brillant elle vit le mot NATSU écrit entourer d'un horrible cœur , Elle essaya bien sur de l'enlever mais rien à faire c'était coincer , Elle foudroya du regard le jeune homme qui ne lui n'avais rien remarquer , Alors que la cloche sonner la fin des cours la Heartfillia elle se leva avec de la vapeur qui lui sortez par les oreilles à cause de sa frustration mélanger à un doux sentiment de colère bouillonant dans ses veines , Une fois arriver en face du rose elle lui attrapa la col avant de mettre sa bouche près de son oreille pour lui murmurer le contraire d'un poème

-Retire cette chose de ma main sinon je te castre ...dit t'elle sur un ton glacial

Ce fut à son tour de murmurer à l'oreille de la jeune fille

-Déclare forfait ...demanda t'il sur un ton amusé

-Jamais ...tu peut être certain qu'un jour tu me suppliera de t'épargner ...assura t'elle

-En attendant ce jour tu va devoir me prouver que tu peux me battre Heartfillia ...répondit t'il avec une voix sérieuse

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça je gagnerais ...déclara t'elle avec confiance tout en lâchant le t-shirt rouge

-Nous verrons bien ...dit t'il en étirant ses lèvres

Ses deux là savez bien que ce jeu ne finirais que si l'un ou l'autre capituler mais aucune chance qu'ils se décide à le faire un jours , Une bataille avais commencer à la seconde ou Lucy avais décider de s'en prendre à Natsu mais lui avais répondu de la même manière que sa camarade aux cheveux d'or , Ou rose , De toute façon la guerre était déclarer

Sur le chemin du retour le Dragnir avais l'air assez content de lui , Remplacer l'échantillon de shampoing par une substance fabriquer en chimie lui avais finalement servit , L'hologramme n'était pas mal non plus , Bon il avais dépenser son argent de la semaine mais ça en valais la peine , Le coup de la bague lui avais part contre prit un bon bout de temps , Réussir à faire tenir l'anneau d'argent en place avec des fil invisible n'avais pas était une mince à faire surtout qu'avec une fille aussi méfiante que Lucy la tâche se révéler ardue , Mais à présent il avais l'avantage sur la blonde sadique , Et croyez le ou non

Mais Natsu n'a pas encore fini de nous étonnez


	4. Chapitre 4

La nuit était entrain de tomber alors que lucy rentrée chez elle avec une moue contrarier , les cheveux rose , le squelette , la bague , oui aucun doute natsu avais réussi son coup , elle était dans une colère noir , une fois dans son chez soit elle claqua la porte derrière elle en jetant son sac dans un coin , elle se dirigea vers la cuisine en fessant claquer ses pas contre le sol , quand elle alluma la lumière pour y voir mieux elle fut interloquer de voir ses parent en face d'elle , son père avais les bras croisée en étant assis sur une chaise en lui fessant face , sa mère elle était debout avec également les bras croisée , leur visage montrer eux aussi que quelque chose les déranger

-Quoi ? ...fut le mot qui sortie des lèvres de la jeune rose

Les deux parent se regardèrent avant que la femme ne fasse un signe avec sa main sinifiant qu'elle voulais s'en occuper , elle se tourna vers sa fille en respirant en soufflant un bon coup , elle s'avança doucement avant de saisir les épaule de sa progéniture

-Ma chérie dit moi que tu ne te drogue pas ...gémit la maman en pleurant comme une fontaine La jeune fille cligna des yeux avant de bouder en gonflant ses joues

-Non maman je me drogue pas ...répondit t'elle en croisant les bras

-Mais alors pourquoi ses cheveux roses ! ...demanda encore la femme de jude en secouant son enfant comme un cocotier qui ne donnerais pas de noix de coco

-Du , du , du calme maman ! ...s'exclama lucy en sentant son déjeuner remonter ...doucement !

La mère actrice arrêta son traitement avant de joindre les mains en reniflant

-Tu me le jure ? ...demanda t'elle encore en la fixant

-Mais oui c'est pas la drogue qui ma teint les cheveux !...grogna t'elle en prenant une mèches en main  
>-Quoi ? ...fit son père en haussant un sourcil<p>

-Aujourd'hui j'ai eu la peur de ma vie après que natsu m'a foutue ça ! ...cria t'elle en se rappelant ce que le rose lui avais fait subir

-Euh ça ? ...répéta la plus vielle des blondes

-Ben oui cette foutue bague à la con ...répondit la heartfillia en montrant le bijou ...enfin bref ce garçon va me le payer ça je le jure !...grogna t'elle de colère en tournant le dos à ses parent

Alors qu'elle expliquer son plant pour se venger de pinki ,lucy entendit un drôle de bruit , elle se retourna en découvrant le corps de son père parterre les pieds en l'air , il avais eu une crise cardiaque ? , quand elle tourna ses prunelle noisette vers sa maman elle vit quelque chose de pétillant dans le regard de sa mère blonde

-Mon bébé ...tu grandit si vite ...dit la blonde avec un tailleur rouge en pleurant comme une madeleine

-Je refusse !...s'exclama le père inspecteur en se relevant d'un bond ...je vais l'arrêter pour détournement de mineur !

Alors que la mère de lucy se réjouissez déjà du mariage qui semblez s'annoncer le père flic lui se préparer pour allez coffrée le jeune rose , la rose regretter déjà d'avoir montrer l'anneau d'argent , maintenant que sa génitrice s'emballer déjà pour trouver une robe est un traiteur en saissant son téléphone pendant que son père à moustache charger son arme de service

-Vous êtes sérieux là ? ...questionna la heartfillia

-Je vais le descendre ...annonça sombrement le commissaire en chargeant le canon de son arme de service

-Tu va finir en prison mon chérie ...rappela la maman blonde ...oui je voudrais savoir si votre traiteur serrai libre pour euh , mon poussin c'est pour quand le mariage ?

Le mot *mariage * fut suffisant pour foudroyer la jeune fille sur place , elle sentie bientôt ses doigts devenir rigide , son corps tomba comme une lourde pierre avant de rencontrer le plancher , quand ses parent vit la chute de leur fille ils se regardèrent cherchant une raison à cela

-C'est sûrement l'émotion ...songea la maman blonde en essuyant une larme de joie

-Mais ma chérie , elle va pas se marier à son âge tout de même ?! ...s'exclama jude en agitant les bras dans tout les sens

-Tu te croit bien placer pour dire ça ? ...dit l'actrice en fixant son maris avec moquerie ...si je me souvient bien c'est toi qui ma enlever à mes parent quand j'avais son âge

-Mais c'était différent ! ...rétorqua le moustachue...j'était très amoureux de toi , mais tes parent voulez pas que tu sorte avec moi

-C'est l'effet roméo et juliette mon coeur ,plus on te dit de pas fréquenter un apprentie policier ,plus tu en tombe amoureuse ...répondit la blonde à lunette avec un doux sourire tout en rougissant

L'inspecteur se gratta nerveusement la nuque en voyant que sa femme avais parfaitement raison , est puis après tout peu t'être que ce garçon était dans la même situation que lui avant , quand il vit une petite larme couler le long de la joue de son amour de toujours il s'empressa de la nettoyer en venant se coller contre le dos de son amante , il lui embrassa la joue avant d'entourer son buste avec ses bras , il regarda avec sa femme son enfant dormir parterre , la mère aux yeux chocolat caressa les mains de son maris en soufflant doucement

-Tu te souvient de la maternelle ? ...murmura t'elle à l'intention de jude qui hochât la tête

-Personne n'a oublier je croit ...répondit t'il en soupirant

-Peu t'être que elle si ...suggéra t'elle

-Va savoir ...souffla t'il en regardant lucy endormit ...on ferrai mieux d'allez dormir

-Tu as raison ...sourit t'elle en partant de la cuisine ...n'oublie pas de ramasser ta fille en partant

Il rit discrétement à cet ordre avant de porter son enfant aux cheveux rose comme une princesse , pendant qu'il monter les marche mennant à l'étage il observa le visage de la futur marié , c'était fou de voir à quel point elle pouvais être mignonne une fois ses paupière fermer , une fois arriver dans la chambre de la heartfillia il la déposa sur son lit en prenant soin de la couvrir , il lui embrassa le front avant de se lever , il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à cet endroit , la voilà grande à présent , il refermit la porte derrière lui avant de rejoindre son épouse

La nuit fut paisible pour tous le monde , même lucy dormit sans gigoter elle qui d'habitue s'agiter , vous voulez encore voir ses rêves ? bien d'accord ,

Dans le rêve de la blonde teinte il y avais pour l'instant que elle , avançant dans une brume blanche lucy ne savais où elle allez , marchant d'un pas hésitant elle s'arrêta devant une lumière verte , qui passa immédiatement au rose , puis pour finir au rouge , quand la lumière étrange fut partis , le jeune homme aux cheveux rose que lucy détester depuis quelque jours se tenez dos à elle , grognant d'énervement la blonde aux yeux chocolat s'avança avant de saisir l'épaule de natsu pour qu'il lui fasse face  
>-Je vais te tuer avant que mon père ne le fasse ! ...s'exclama t'elle en préparant son poing<p>

Mais une fois que le visage du dragnir fut en face d'elle plus aucune colère ne se voyez sur le visage de la fille de jude , le rosé avais les paupière baisser , il avais l'air absent des menace de lucy , il la regarda finalement , devant le regard vert feuille du jeune homme la blonde haussa un sourcil , si peu d'éclat dans ses yeux , lui qui d'habitude la narger avec ses pupilles débordant de malice , elle tenta de toucher sa joue avec le bout de ses doigt , mais une fois qu'elle eu éffleurer la peau du rosé , celui-ci disparut comme un mirage ,

Ce fut à ce moment que le rêve de la heartfillia cessa , elle papillona des yeux quelque seconde, c'était étrange comme rêve non ? ,elle se leva avec rapidité en se précipitant directement dans la douche , elle chassa avec l'eau toute trace de cette maudite teinture qui lui avais pourie la journée d'hier , alors qu'elle savourer la douce sensation de redevenir une blonde elle sentie une mèche de sa chevelure se coincer , elle se rappela alors que le dragnir avais mit une bague autour de son annulaire , elle grogna d'énervement en terminant sa douche , elle s'habilla en repensant à sa défaite d'hier , il l'avais bien eu , elle était partager entre deux opinion que lui avais donner natsu , d'un coter elle ne le supporter pas , sa simple présence suffiser à la mettre dans tout ses état , mais de l'autre elle apprécier d'avoir trouver un adverssaire avec le quel s'amuser , pendant qu'elle coiffer ses cheveux redevenue blond elle pensa distraitement à sa vengeance , aujourd'hui c'était à son tour de chasser , elle se lécha doucement la lèvres inferieur en souriant , il va souffrir ce petit pinky

En arrivant dans la cuisine lucy s'attendez à voir son petit déjeuner servie sur la table , alors comment expliquer l'espèce de robe blanche qui trôner sur sa place habituel ? elle vit un petit mot accrocher sur la table , elle le prit en le parcourant , à mesure qu'elle lisez ses paupière se baisser

Bonjours ma chérie tu as bien dormit ? Je sais bien que tu n'aime pas ce garçon mais juste pour savoir il est comment ? Tu me le dira ce soir hein ? Je te laisse ma robe de marié , essaye la si tu veux normalement elle devrait t'aller comme un gant Je rentre tôt pour qu'on discute Ton père lui va enquèter sur ton petit ami hihi hih Bonne journée ma chérie je t'aime

Elle resta dubitatif , devez t'elle le déchirer ou le bruler ? songeant à cette question crucial elle le découpa en petit bout avant de les mettre dans un bol en terre cuite , elle jetta une alumette au fond en soupirant un bon coup , elle attrapa son sac avant de partir pour son dernier jours de classe avant le weekend , en chemin elle croisa gajeel qui avais l'air d'avoir rencontrer un prof de math en pleine rue

-Ben alors gaga sa va pas ? ...demanda moqueusement la jeune fille

-Je t'ai pas sonner la cingler ...répondit rageusement le redfox en grinçant des dents

-C'est pas sympas ...dit t'elle en sortant son Iphone avant de chercher une photo ...et dire qu'avant tu était si mignon

Elle lui montra alors  
>une image le montrant à l'âge de 13 ans entrain de dormir avec un pyjama bleu ciel est avec de petite oreille de lapin , il devint rouge écarlate en essayant d'arracher le portable des mains de la blonde sadique qui avais l'index pointer sur envoie<p>

-T'avais promit d'effacer cette merde ! ...s'exclama t'il en se retenant de frapper la jeune fille qui ricaner

-Les promesse ne valent pas grand chose ses temps -ci ...rétorqua t'elle en fermant son tel ...bon maintenant que tu es bien sage , tu va me dire gentiment pourquoi tu fait la gueule ?

Il grogna dans sa barbe avant de se résigner en soupirant fortement

-C'est à cause de l'autre jours , cet espèce de con de nouveau ma fait passer pour le dernier des abrutie à cause de son plat ...raconta t'il en tournant la tête sur le coter

(Tu à juste le cerveaux rouiller , pis qu'elle idée de manger quelque chose venant d'un inconnue , ta maman te la pas dit ? pensa la heartfillia en riant )

-Juste ça ? allons je t'ai fait bien pire non ? ...demanda t'elle en souriant comme un ange

-Ouais mais lui c'est pas pareil ...assura t'il ...je suis sûr qu'il avais prévue de faire son malin depuis le début

-Tu pense vraiment que quelqu'un perdrais son temps pour gacher ta vie ? ...dit t'elle plissant les yeux

-Tu le fait bien toi !...accusa t'il

-Tien c'est vrais ...approuva t'elle en tirant sur la joue du brun ...mais bon il ne ferra pas long feu quand je me serrai occuper de lui

-Fait gaffe quand même il est pas nette ce mec ...conseilla le noir en s'éloignant

Alors qu'il partez avec une certaine classe la jeune fille aux iris marron sortie son portable

-Hey gajeel ! , n'oublie pas de m'acheter des chocolat sinon je dit à tout le monde que c'est toi le lapin de pâque ! ...cria t'elle alors qu'il partis comme un lapin prit en chasse

Riant sadiquement la jeune fille se dirigea vers son groupe d'amies qui l'attendez déjà , la seule chose qui dérangea lucy fut le fait de ne pas voir jubia dans les parage

-Ben alors elle est où juju ? ...demanda la seule blonde présente

-Elle m'a appeler ce matin en me disant qu'elle serrai un peu en retard ...répondit la deuxième fille aux cheveux bleu

-C'est bizarre d'habitude c'est elle la première ...dit la soeur de mira

Tous les regard convegèrent sur yukino qui avais l'air inquiète

-Les filles ont as un problème ...déclara t'elle en avalant sa salive

-C'est la fin du monde ? ...demanda joyeusement la heartfillia

-Je peux savoir pourquoi la fin du monde te rend aussi contente ? ...demanda à son tour la agria

-Ben j'aurais une bonne excuse pour défoncer le président , à cause de lui la rentré à commencer en août ...expliqua t'elle avec une voix enfantine

-J'avoue que c'est une bonne raison ...approuva la macgarden

Soupirant devant l'attitude des ses amies la fille aux cheveux blanc montra l'écrant de son iphone pour que tous le monde puisse le voir , les trois froncèrent les sourcils en voyant la météo afficher sur l'écrans

-Heu tu pourrai pas expliquer ? ...demanda la plus sadique du groupe

Yukino prit un air terrifiant tandit qu'un éclair déchira le ciel

-Il va plevoir ...murmura t'elle sombrement

Un nouveaux éclair éclata dans le dos des trois autre jeune femmes , lucy tourna le dos à ces copine avant de tomber à genoux en levant les bras vers le ciel

-Pourquoi ?! ...hurla t'elle en pleurant comme une madeleine

-Putain il faut vite retrouver jubia ! ...pleurnicha la straus en secouant le rat des livres

-A-ar-ar-arr-arête d-dd- de me secouer !...cria levy en sentant son déjeuner vibrer dans son ventre à cause des secousse

-Du calme il faut juste la retrouver ! ...Déclara yukino

(Tien je vous est jamais décrit yukino , on va remédier à cela )

Elle porter des botte chic blanche lui arrivant juste en dessous des genoux , un jean serrer bleu nuit attacher avec une ceinture en cuir marron avec une boucle en forme de note de musique d'argent , un débardeur blanc avec une veste noir mise par-dessus , sur les épaules était cousue d'autre note de musique , ses yeux était bleu indigo , ses cheveux eux était blanc coiffer au carré lui donnant un coter sérieux , elle avais aussi un sac à dos noir avec deux petite ailes d'anges mis sur les coter

(voilà on passera à lissana plus tard )

-Yuyu à raison ! vite tous en prison ! ...s'exclama lucy sûr d'elle

Hein ? ...firent ses amies en cœur

-Je veux dire au lycée ! ...corriga t'elle en marmonant ...même si c'est la même chose

Partant comme des fusée les jeune femmes ne pouvez en ce moment pas imaginer ce qui se passée à fairy tail

-Elle arrive ! ...paniqua sting en s'enffuyant avec grey sur ses talons

-Putain mais attend moi ! ...cria le brun alors que la pluie commencer à tomber avec la foudre

Courant dans les couloirs , sting, grey , essayer d'échapper à quelqu'un qui avais l'air de les terroriser

Arrivant à un croisement il hésitèrent entre la gauche est la droite

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?! ...demanda sting en transpirant comme un fou

-Je sais ! tu prend à droite est moi à gauche ! ...répondit le fullbuster avec assurance

-Et pourquoi ça serrai moi qui irais à droite ?! ...s'énerva t'il ...j'ai comprit tu veux que je soit le con du film d'horreur qui va toujours se faire tuer avant le héros c'est ça ?!

-T'ai malade dragueur à la con ! on n'a pas le temps pour tes conneries alors dépêche toi de prendre un putain de couloir ! ...cria le garçon en panique

Le blond fit la navette entre la droite est la gauche en se triturent les cheveux , il se retourna vers grey en fessant le salut militaire

-J'ai était fier d'avoir fuit à tes côter , maintenant je te tourne le dos pour survivre camarade , adieu ! ...hurla t'il en courant comme un dérater à ...droite

Le brun observa la course du ulcif avec un regard perdu

-Quel con ...murmura t'il avant de sentir l'air devenir glacial

Le nudiste de service prit l'autre couloir en sentant son coeur accélérer à mesure que l'atmosphère lui fessait penser au film de vendredi 13 qu'il avais eu la si bonne idée de regarder hiers soir avant d'allez se coucher , il continua de courir en regardant derrière lui , les lumière avais l'air de mal marcher est certaine porte de cassier se mirent à claquer sans que personne ne les pousses , il poussa un crie de panique en voyant devant lui la pire chose qui pouvais lui arriver ...une impasse

Fixant le mur devant lui avec le tein pâle , le jeune homme se retourna pour voir une forme humaine avancer les bras en avant qui marcher en titubant , la tête incliner sur le coter , les yeux qui reffuser de cligner , aucun doute possible sur ce qu'il allez arriver

-Grey , Grey , Grey ...répéta la personne en face de lui avec une voix sombre

-Pitié , épargne moi ! ...supplia t'il avant de voir une main s'approcher de son visage ...non , non , non !

NON !

Le crie du fullbuster résona à travers tout le lycée , mais personne ne prit le risque d'allez voir ce qui se passer , ils avais bien trop peur de subir le même sort que le nudiste ...

Poussant avec prudence la porte de l'entré de leur lycée le groupe de lucy avancer avec prudence dans le bâtiment scolaire , derrière la heartfillia se cacher lisanna est levy , yukino elle tenez une lampe torche avec la quelle elle éclairer les couloir plonger dans le noir

-La foudre à dût faire sauter les plomb ...dit la macgarden en tremblant comme une feuille

-Bon ben yuyu tu t'éloigne pas de nous puisque tu as une lampe sans génie ...conseilla la blonde en regardant autour d'elle avant de voir la straus ronger ses ongles, celle avec des prunelle marrons se mit à sourire sadiquement

La soeur d'elfman sentie sans coeur lâcher quand un "BHOU" fut crier dans son dos , elle sauta en l'air avant d'atterir dans les bras de la agria

-Lucy arrête c'est pas drôle ! ...gronda la fille à lunette

-Ho sa va ...bouda la fille aux yeux noisette

Lisanna regarda l'autre blanche en riant nerveusement devant la situation gênante , celle possédant une lampe lâcha simplement son amie en gardant un visage neutre

-Aie ! ...dit la meilleur amie de lucy en se massant les fesses en se relevant ...pourquoi t'a fait ça ?!

-Tu es un peu lourde ...réépondit t'elle simplement avant de voir la mine pleureuse de la blanche qui alla pleurer contre la poitrine de la fille de layla

-Yuyu on ne doit pas critiquer une fille sur son poid ...rappela la jeune femme aux cheveux d'or en câlinant sa lisa ...là,là mon bébé c'est fini yuyu est méchante hein ? mais lisa est gentille elle !

Se calmant après cette petite marque d'affection la soeur de la prof sécha ses larmes en souriant enfin à lucy

-Bon assez déconner allons chercher juju ...décida l'ennemie de pinki en s'avançant

Tous la suivèrent alors que yuyu éclairer le chemin devans elle , l'ambiance donner vraiment l'impression que quelque chose de terrible avais frapper cet endroit pourtant si joyeux d'habitude , le claquement d'un casier qu'on referme sonna dans les tympans de lucy qui se figea sur place en claquant des dents avec lisanna

-Putain sa y est on va mourir ...murmura la jeune straus en frissonnant

-Y'a tellement de choses que j'aurais aimer faire avant ...pleura la macgarden

-J'aurais voulut avoir des enfants mignons ...avoua lisanna en pleurant plus fort

-Et moi une belle maison avec une vue sur la mer ...dit la bleu

-Moi j'aurrai tellement voulut être présidente ! ...fit cette fois ci la fille de jude

Le silence , voilà tout ce qui inspira la révélation de lucy

-Quoi ? ...demanda t'elle en fronçant les sourcils

-Ben c'est que ...hésita levy en se grattant la tête

-Tu sais que ...suivie la blanche aux yeux bleu électrique

-J'aurai pas voter pour toi ...trancha la voix dur de yukino

La heartfillia s'apprêter à tuer sa camarade classe quand elle sentie quelqu'un dans son dos , se retournant doucement elle fit discrétement signe à yuyu de lever sa lampe torche , tout doucement elle fit la lumière sur ...la faucheuse

Le corps de lucy tomba en même temps que celui de levy , quand les deux touchèrent le sol lisanna regarda la agria qui avais les yeux grand ouvert , signe que pour une fois elle était surprit voir même terrifier

-Heartfillia ...murmura la voix caverneuse de la mort

Présente ! ...répondit t'elle en se relevant la peur au ventre

Elle cligna une seconde des yeux en voyant que quelque chose clocher , la voix du faucheur lui disez quelque chose , le manteau noir du squelette se souleva un peu , se fut le dragnir qui se montra enfin avec une mine interloquer

-Tien vous êtes là ...fit t'il simplement avant de voir la blonde rouge en serrant les dents ...bonjour heartfillia

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fout !? sa t'amuse de me faire la même blague !? ...cria t'elle rouge de colère

-Du calme , effectivement c'est avec ça que je t'ai eu hiers mais j'était juste entrain de le ranger ...expliqua t'il en regardant le corps inerte de la bleu ...levy sa va ?

Le rat de bibliothèque ouvrit les yeux en découvrant la main de natsu devant elle , elle l'attrapa sans réel raison avant de sentir son corps être porter comme une plume , une fois sur ses deux jambes elle regarda autour d'elle avant de voir le squelette devant elle , la macgarden se câcha dans le dos de lucy qui grogner en fixant pinky

-Natsu qu'est ce que tu fait ici ? ...demanda doucement lisanna encore sous le choc

-Comme je vient de le dire , j'étai venue chercher la marionette est aussi les caméra avec les qu'elles j'ai jouer un sale tour à heartfillia ...re-expliqua t'il en soupirant

-Une marionette ? ...répéta la blonde en levant un sourcille

-Oui au départ je voulais me servir d'une marionette mais je me suis dit que l'holograme serrais plus crédible , je me suis juste servie des fil invisible pour faire tenir la cape ...répondit t'il en souriant avec malice

-Pas mal , mais attend un peu que je me venge lundi ...menaça t'elle sombrement

-Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ? ...questionna t'il simplement

-J'ai un problème à régler avant ...rétorqua t'elle en grognant

-Un problème avec jubia ? ...demanda t'il en croisant les bras

-Comment tu le sais ? ...questionna yuyu

-C'est la seule qui manque est depuis que je suis ici j'ai pas vue un seul chat ,donc il y'a un problème , est c'est en rapport avec elle ...conclut t'il en regardant les réaction en face de lui

Levy fit glisser son regard sur la blanche fan de lion qui se mordit la lèvres inferieur , yukino resta calme , lucy elle grogna fortement en plantant son regard sur le rose

-Toucher ...souffla t'il

-On n'a pas de temps à perdre avec lui , on doit retrouver jubia ...décida la fille aux yeux chocolat en dépassant son adversaire

Pendant qu'elle avancer avec yuyu et levy , lisa elle s'accorcha au bras du nouveau qui la laissa faire en suivant le petit groupe , marchant dans un silence angoissant les élèves de fairy tail regarder autour d'eux comme-ci n'importe quoi pouvez arriver

Un bruit ressemblant à des pleurs résona dans les oreilles de la heartfillia qui fixa un point invisible devans elle avant de voir enfin le visage de sting ulcife entrain de sucer son pouce , il était en boule et se balancer gentiment en pleurant comme un bébé sans son doudous

-Woua ...fut la seule chose qui sortie des lèvres de la blonde

-Elle est déchainer cette année ...analysa la seule fille portant du orange

-Stini ? ...dit lucy en tappotant l'épaules du dragueur en chef

L'ami de grey se réveilla de sa stranse en fixant la jeune femme

-Lucy , faut vite que vous sauviez grey ! y'a encore de l'espoir pour lui ! ...s'exclama t'il en attrapant les épaules de lucy

-Mais est les autres ? ...demanda la blanche accrocher au bras de natsu

-Non c'est foutue pour eux , elle les ont tous chopper ! ...assura t'il avec panique

-Attend "les ?" tu veux dire qu'il y'a pas que jubia ? ...questionna la fille de commissaire

-Non je sais pas qui mais elle sont deux , faut vite que vous les retrouviez sinon grey va , va , va ...beuga t'il en écarquillant les yeux

Un rire diabolique se mit à envahir les oreilles des ados , tournant la tête derrière eux il virent deux forme avancer de la même manière que des zombie en manque de cerveaux

-Vite grouiller vous je vais les retenir ! ...assura le blond en fessant face à son destin tout en essuyant ses larmes au passage

-T'ai sûr ? ...demanda la blonde en haussant un sourcil

-Oui ...répondit t'il avec détermination

Alors qu'il croyez entendre des " non sting c'est trop dangereux ! " ou encore " woua sting t'as trop le style " eh bien non

-Bon on se casse ...décida la heartfillia en courant avec les autres

-Merci de te saccrifier sting ! ...sourit lisanna

-On t'oubliera pas ! ...assura la bleu fan de lecture

Il pleura à chaude larmes avant de sentir une main l'attirer par derrière

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Pendant que le ulcife endurer on ne sais pas trop quoi , le groupe de héros s'arrêta à la cantine à la demande de la blonde , pendant que tous essayer de garder le peu de calme qui leur restez , la jeune femme aux prunelle chocolat manger les mousse au chocolat

-Lucy c'est vraiment pas le moment de bouffer ! ...dit la agria agacer

-Ho sa va hein j'ai faim moi à force de crier ! ...rétorqua t'elle la bouche couverte de chocolat

-Mais luce ta manger tout les dessert ...bouda la petite dernière des straus

-Je te donnerais le double ...promit la fille d'actrice

-Bon il faudrait peu t'être continuer les recherche non ? ...déclara yuyu en croisant les bras

-A quoi bon ? on va se faire chopper si on sort , en plus je parie qu'on n'a que se laisser capturer pour retrouver jubia ...rétorqua la fille blonde

-Ton plant est plutôt simpliste ...dit le dragnir ...je penser que tu aurais comprit où se trouver jubia

Tous les regards convergèrent sur le seul homme présent qui avais les bras croiser sur son torse

-Alors comme- ça tu croit savoir où est juju ? ...questionna t'elle en ricanant légèrement

-Bien sûr , vous n'avez pas remarquer ? tout ta l'heure quand sting s'est fait enlever il avais regarder derrière nous pas vrais ? ...expliqua t'il sur un ton sérieux

Tous firent oui de la tête , même la sadique en chef

-Si j'en croit les plant du lycée il y'a que deux endroit possible pour stocker autant d'élèves et qui se trouver dans la direction que sting fixer , d'abord il y'a l'auditorium , ou le gymnase ...fini t'il d'expliquer en soupirant ...mais bon choisir l'un ou l'autre nous fait courir un risque

-On n'a qu'à jouer ça à pile ou face ...proposa lucy en se mettant debout ...au moins on serra fixer

Tous approuvèrent l'idée avec un signe de tête , attrapant une pièce de 1 euro la jeune fille l'envoya dans les airs avant de la rattraper , fixa chacune des personne présente

-Face gymnase , Pile audi ...déclara t'elle avant d'ouvrir la main

Le verdicte tomba ...comme la pièce

-Oups désoler ...s'excusa t'elle ...yuyu !

La agria dirigea sa lumière sur la pièce qui indiqua ...face

-En route mauvaise troupe ...fit la heartfillia en avançant droite devant elle en poussant les double porte de la cantine

Tous la suivèrent en retenant leur respiration , marchant dans les couloir obscur , le petit groupe d'élèves arriva enfin devans les porte de la salle de gym , d'un commun accord se fut lucy qui fut désigner pour ouvrir la porte , avalant sa salive elle poussa doucement , un rayons de lumière éclaira un peu son visage , quand elle ouvrit complétement la porte ses yeux s'écarquillèrent

-On arrive trop tard ...souffla t'elle

Devans elle se dresser son pire cauchemard , un tapis rouge à ses pieds , des chaisses avec un grand nombre de personnes attacher dessus , tous portez des robes de soirée ou des costume , au bout du tapis se dresser une petite estrade sur la quelle se trouver grey attacher à un poteau entrain de se tortiller dans son costume blanc et bleu , il avais l'air de vouloir crier mais le scotch sur sa bouche l'en empêcha , à coter de lui se trouver erza scarlet qui était en robe rouge avec des escarpins de la même couleur et les cheveux attacher en un chignons bien fait , entre eux se trouver le directeur de l'école habiller comme un manchot , lui aussi avais le sourire au lèvres , juste au dessu était inscrit les mots que lucy craigner le jour comme la nuit

Mariage de grey -kun et jubia

-Les fleur sont jolie cette année ...remarqua la macgarden

-Erza et si belle ...souffla avec admiration la straus

-Franchement elle aurais pu trouver mieux ...dit la fille à la lampe torche qu'elle éteignait

-Je croit avoir comprit ce qui se passe , mais bon il manque encore jubia pour tout comprendre ...fit le garçon aux cheveux rose

Un bruit de de piano classique intterompie les réflexion du jeune dragnir qui s'écarta en même que les filles du chemin menant à grey , c'est alors que jubia apparut enfin , vétue d'une robe de marié fessant un peu penser à celle que porter les princesse , elle portez de long gant blanc , ses épaules était nue , un voile à pailette bleu couvrais son visage , est ses cheveux onduler le long de son dos , mais le détailler qui estomaqua la blonde fut le sourire que la loxer afficher , et le bouquet aussi , où avais t'elle trouver des rose bleu ?

-Ho mais c'est vous les amis ...remarqua la bleu avec une voix joyeuse qui laissa lucy dubitatif

Devez t'elle crier ou se tapper la tête contre le tapis ?

-Lucy pourquoi tu ne porte pas ta robe de demoiselle d'honneur ? ...demanda la bleu avant de rire ...au fond c'est pas grave mirajane va régler ça

Sortant de l'ombre la soeur de lisanna arriva dans le dos des retardataire

-Ne t'en fait pas jubia je m'occupe de tous ...assura t'elle en souriant comme un ange

Quelque minutes plus tard tous revint , changer bien sur

Lucy avais bien sûr lutter avec la rage du tigre , mais bon même ce féroce chaton n'avais rien pu faire contre la dame blanche qui avais réussie à lui mettre une robe rose bonbon , ainsi que des escarpins de la même couleur

Levy quand elle c'était laisser faire en sachant que vivre plus longtemps était le plus important pour elle , alors elle avais acccepter la robe orange clair avec les escarpins assortie

Yukino avais mit quand à elle une robe blanche avec une bande bleu autour de la taille , est des escarpins bleu nuit

Lisanna avais prit une robe jaune poussin avec des escarpins de la même couleur

Natsu lui avais fini en costar noir avec une chemise rouge , bien qu'il avais reffuser la cravatte , cela lui donna quand même un petit coter mauvais garçon qui ne manqua pas de séduire l'agente féminine au passage

Présent aux coter de luxus , gajeel , sting , et rogue , natsu se demander bien ce qui arriver à la loxer

-Hey psss , luxus je sais qu'on se connait pas beaucoup , mais je souhaiterais avoir une explication sur la situation ...demanda poliment le rosé

Le blond avec des muscles fit couler un oeil sur celui qui lui parler

-T'inquiéte pas le nouveau c'est normal ici , chaque année jubia devient comme ça quand il pleut , bon là elle est changer en marié mais d'habitude c'est moins chiant ...répondit t'il avec un ton sage

-C'est à dire ? ...demanda t'il encore

-Ben je me rappel d'une fois ou elle à innonder l'école parce que on avais pas pu allez à la piscine , ensuite y'a eu la fois ou elle as défoncer la gueule d'elfman pour avoir reffuser de lui passer le sel , ou encore la fois ou elle as lâcher des abeille en cours de bio ...raconta t'il en riant un peu

-Est ça arrive que quand il pleut ? ...analysa t'il

-Ouais , c'est un peu bizarre je te l'accorde mais putain c'est bien moins chiant qu'étudier ...répondit t'il en essuyant une larme de joie

-Et le directeur approuve tout ça ? ...demanda t'il en fixant le vieux sourire

-Ben oui , aujourd'hui il as fait des économie sur l'électricité grâce à elle ...déclara t'il en pouffant de rire

-Je voie ,et pour heartfillia ? ...demanda t'il en voyant la blonde entrain de bouder

-Ho là c'est tout un mystère , fait gaffe à tes fesses si tu t'y intéresse ...conseilla t'il en fessant la grimace

-D'accord , merci luxus ...remercia natsu en entendant la musique s'élever dans les airs

Avançant doucement la jeune mariée bleu regarder devant elle , pendant que toute l'assembler la regardèrent avec les larmes aux yeux , elle était si belle , les demoiselle d'honneur s'accorder sur ce point , même la sadique la trouva jolie

Une fois arriver sur l'estrade la loxer se tourna vers l'homme qu'elle aimer depuis ce matin , quel bonheur de pouvoir passer sa vie avec lui , bien que celui-ci avais l'air de vouloir s'enfuir le plus loin possible d'elle

-Nous sommes réunie en ce jours pour unir ce jeune homme avec cette jeune femme ...déclara makarof joyeusement

Il regarda le pauvre brun avec une mine réjouie

-Grey veux tu prendre jubia ici présente pour petite copine ? ...demanda t'il en regardant le fullbuster se tortiller sur lui même en criant ...oui ? il as dit oui

Certains se retenez de rire devant le sadisme du dreyar

-Jubie veux tu prendre grey ici présent comme petit copain ? ...répéta t'il en souriant

-Oui ...répondit t'elle le sourire aux lèvres

-Par les pouvoir que j'ai optenue en même temps que ce poste je vous déclare , petite amie et petit copain , vous pouvez vous embrassez ...fini t'il par dire alors qu'erza essuyer une larme

-C'est tellement beau ...murmura la rouquine avec des yeux pétillant de joie

Soulevant doucement son voile la jeune femme aux cheveux bleu rougit de suite en se rapprochant du brun qui sentez la fin de son indépendance s'envoler en même temps que les poiles de sa moustache que jubia enleva en même temps que le scotch

-Aie putain ! ...cria t'il avant de voir les lèvres de la loxer se rapprocher ce qui le fit paniquer ...écoute jubia t'ai une fille super je t'assure mais je me sent pas prêt !

-Ho grey -kun tu est si mignon quand tu dit n'importe quoi ...dit t'elle sur un ton doux

Elle continua de rapprocher son visage avant de sentir que quelque chose clocher , levant le nez en l'air elle fronça les sourcil

-Il as arrêter de plevoir ? ...souffla t'elle en baissant les yeux vers le sol

Quelque minutes passèrent avant que la bleu ne relève la tête , cette fois ci c'était son regard neutre qui fixa le jeune fullbuster , elle fit voyager ses iris de grey à sa robe , son regard se posa finnalement sur le brun qui sentez les ennuies arriver

-C'est toi qui m'as habiller comme ça ? ...demanda t'elle sur un ton polaire

Ravis de revoir son amie dans son état normal la blonde sauta de joie

-Oui c'est lui juju ! ...mentie lucy en ricanant

La dénomer juju serra son bouquet de fleur avant de poser une main sur la gorge de grey qui ouvrit de suite la bouche , sans demander son avis la loxer enfonça les rose bleu dans la bouche du jeune homme avant de donner un bon coup de pied dans ses partie génital , ce qui le força à tout recracher dans un hurlement de douleur , tous les hommes derrière lui firent un "ouille à collectif , derrière jubia c'était un grand soulagement qui s'empara de lucy

-Je m'était promit de pas pleurez ...dit t'elle en souriant

-Allons lucy tu sais bien que juju doit un jour grandir ...assura lisanna en imitant son sourire

-Oui mais elle est si fragile ...répondit t'elle en voyant la loxer étrangler le brun

Une fois que la bleu eu fini de s'acharner sur le pauvre innocent elle tourna les talons en direction de la sortie , sous les applaudissement du lycée entier , derrière elle grey était parterre entrain d'agoniser , sting le porta avec l'aide de rogue pour le trainer jusqu'à la sortie

-Eh bien c'était ...amusant ...souffla le dragnir en regardant les élèves partir

-T'as encore rien vue pinki ...assura la blonde

-J'espère bien heartfillia ...dit t'il en souriant lui aussi

-Bon je croit que je vais y allez aussi avant de fouttre le feu ...soupira t'elle en s'éloignant du rose  
>-Attend ! ...s'exclama t'il<p>

-Quoi ? ...demanda t'elle fatiguer en se retournant

-Pendant les samedi et dimanche on dit que c'est un temps mort , pas de farce à part si ont est ici , marché conclut ? ...proposa t'il en tendant la main

La fille de layla regarda cette main avec une mine suspitieuse , devais t'elle accepter oui ou non ? , bha après tout elle avais bien besoin de souffler après un truc pareille

-Bon ok ça marche ...accepta t'elle en serrant la main du rose

Même entre deux ennemie il peux y avoir des compromis

Ce fut sur cette poignet de main que cette journée se termina pour les élèves de fairy tail


End file.
